Hidden Planet
by Idiotic-Rebel
Summary: On the outskirts of the galaxy, a lone planet exists. Its name? Tyrn. A place hardly touched by the empire's long arm. A place of safety for many who wished to escape. Freedom, on the outer reaches of a galaxy filled with turmoil. With one catch, it was hidden. That is until someone who shouldn't have been there, came. Luke/OC AU Takes place after the destruction of the Death Star.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've been writing a lot of time-fics, which are set in the eighteen hundreds. And although I like that timeframe, I can't seem to get this concept out of my mind. Therefore, I have written it down, and hope to update it more than I do my other stories. So, here it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, I do own Tyrn and its inhabitants. I'm working off the films, so if I get a fact or two wrong, I'm sorry. **

* * *

The Empire has been overthrown. Darth Sidious, Emperor of that tyrannical domination, is dead. Darth Vader, his enforcer, died in an effort to save the one person who was the last hope for the universe. His son. Luke Skywalker.

After the redemption of Anakin Skywalker, the galaxy was fighting once more. This time for a New Republic, one which would replace the empire which had destroyed the old one. However, there were still those little outposts in the galaxy which were living under the old laws. By the Empire. So, in an effort to help create the New Republic, the Alliance fought those little strongholds. A long hard battle. But there was complete freedom on the horizon. Freedom which no man living then had experienced.

Now, what was that phrase used? Oh, yes. Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away. . .

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ twisted and turned to avoid several blasts from the fighters behind it.

"Luke, we need some assistance!" Han Solo yelled through the communicator to his brother-in-law.

"Yes, I know. Give me one minute Han" Luke Skywalker's garbled voice replied.

"I don't know if we have a minute" Han said, twisting to the right. "Chewie, can you shoot them off our tail?" the wookie replied, "Well, don't wait too long. I don't particularly enjoy the thought of being blown to tiny bits" Han stated dryly.

"Stop worrying Han," his wife, Leia, replied, "You're not making the situation any better."

"Would you like to fly this thing?" Han retorted, she sighed but did not reply. "I didn't think so"

"Han? Whats your situation?" Luke's voice asked.

"Chewie?" Han asked, Chewie growled a response. "Well –" Han began, but was cut off when a blast hit the side of the ship. "Not too well" he finished resignedly. Chewie gave a yell, then shot a few more times.

"I'm on my way" Luke replied.

"I told you not to worry" Leia said, watching as her brother's X-Wing fighter sped toward them, then pulled up to engage the TIE fighters. The fight lasted a few minutes before Luke was able to shoot one of them down.

"Han, I got one on my tail, he won't shake" Luke called through the communicator, flying past the _Millennium Falcon_'s windows.

"I got you, just hold tight" Han replied, pushing the ship to trail the TIE fighter behind Luke.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm – holding – as – much – as I – can" Luke replied, his ship spiraling, so as to avoid any blasts.

Han fired at two of the fighters, hitting one. "Yahoo!" he whooped. But there were still two more fighters behind Luke.

"Thanks, Han. But I'm still outnumbered" Luke called out, pulling up, the fighters still on his tail.

"Don't worry Luke, we're coming" Lando Calrissian's voice came as three more X-Wing fighters came into play.

The TIE fighters did not stand a chance against such a force, and sped away, in different directions. "Lets get 'em Chewie" Han exclaimed, following one of the fighters. Chewie gave an exclaim.

"Did it ever occur to you that the other one would be behind you?" Leia asked her husband. Han looked at her, Chewie growled again.

"Luke, we need some help" Han said through the communicator, he had one fighter in front, and another behind. It was already beginning to open fire.

"I'm already on it" Luke replied, blowing the TIE fighter to smithereens. He flew above the _Millennium Falcon_, then turned around guns blazing. He shot the other TIE fighter out of the battle, leaving the others who had scattered to his comrades in their own fighters. He settled his ship to fly beside the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Thanks again, kid" Han said in relief.

"You're welcome. Oh, but Han, next time, look behind you before you make a maneuver like that" Luke replied.

"Sure, sure. Will do" Han replied, turning off the communicator. He looked next to him, Leia sat there with her arms crossed. She cleared her throat, "What?" Han asked.

"You're so full of yourself" Leia replied, flipping some switches, finding out their coordinates.

\

"Han? Luke?" Lando's garbled voice called through the radio.

"What is it Lando?" Han asked.

"The rest of the TIE fighters have been taken care of. Thank you again, Luke for all of your help. We'll meet back at the _Praetorian, _I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now. See you soon" Lando said, disconnecting the line.

"Well, what do you think of that?" Han asked Leia, "Forget my help, just thank Luke"

Leia pursed her lips, "You got three fighters behind you in a minimum of ten minutes. Besides, Luke thanked you. Which is much more important than Lando" she said, standing and leaving the cockpit.

"Thats right" Han said smugly, turning to the information which Lando had transmitted. "Chewie, we're jumping to lightspeed" Han called, receiving a growl in reply.

"I'll meet you there" Luke said, disappearing from sight.

The _Millennium Falcon_ sped up, disappearing into the darkness of space.

* * *

When they all arrived back on the _Praetorian _whoops and hollers could be heard as each of the men greeted each other. Luke jumped down, greeting a few of his comrades, happy that they had lived through it. He returned his gaze to his ship, watching as his droid, R2-D2, was lowered onto the ground.

"I was beginning to worry" he said, "That blast came pretty close to hitting you" R2 beeped and sighed, "Yes, I know," Luke said, "I'm glad we got back too"

"Luke" Leia called from a hundred feet away.

"Go get cleaned up, I'm sure C3PO will be around soon." Luke told R2, walking toward the debriefing room.

The small room filled quickly with the twenty-four fighter pilots, causing a hum of voices to fill the space. "Where's Clovis?" Luke asked a nearby pilot, Yeates was his name. The young man looked around, "I'm not sure" he said, just as Lando called order.

"Welcome back, safely" Lando began, "Well, that was an interesting fight. I have to say, Han, you seem to be TIE fighter bait. You attract the enemy like honey attracts bees" the men laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Glad I could help you" Han replied.

Lando laughed, "I think I've learned a lesson today: whenever there are fighters around, where you don't know their positions, just throw Han in the mix and they'll come running" Han rolled his eyes, waving his hand. "Now that we've had that comical relief, at Hans expense, I shall give you a run down of those who we lost. Jared Clovis, I'm afraid, was lost in the fight. His ship was targeted by two TIE fighters, and shot down" all amusement was lost, as the men remembered the quiet man.

"We also lost another, Prentiss Llewellyn. A new recruit." Luke thought for a moment, the new recruit? Ah yes, he recalled the face. Dark features, and wide eyes. He couldn't have been more than seventeen. A shame. He had true potential, Luke had sensed the force in him. "However, Llewellyn, we did not lose to a fighter. He has simply disappeared." Lando continued.

Luke was puzzled, where could _he_ have gone?

"Apparently, one of our technicians found a mass that was at the coordinates where he was last detected. It might be a planet, but we're not sure. We had no visual, it was coordinates only." he said.

"Is it possible that it is the fabled planet of Tyrn? It was once said to be somewhere at this location" a pilot supplied.

"Tyrn? I can't say that I've heard of that planet, Nordin." Lando was confused, as were half the men in the room.

"No, you wouldn't. My mother used to tell me stories of a planet on the outskirts of the galaxy, which offered sanction to any person who was trying to escape the Empire. It played a major part during the Clone Wars, and in the Old Republic was a place of commerce. Apparently, the force was very strong in it, many Jedi's came from Tyrn" Nordin explained.

"Why is it that we don't know of it today?" Luke asked from the back. Nordin turned.

"Because when the Republic fell, Tyrn became worried. They cloaked themselves through their knowledge of the force, and disappeared from the maps. But if you look in any history book that survived the wars, you'll find Tyrn. For those who knew where Tyrn was, they took refuge, and never were found again" the pilot said. "But, then again, it could just be a story" he said sheepishly.

"How do you know so much of Tyrn, your mother could not possibly know all of that" Luke said.

"No, she simply told me it existed. Llewellyn told me the rest. He was the one that told me that Tyrn had cloaked itself, and cut itself off from all matters outside of Tyrn." Nordin replied.

"Maybe he went home" Han said.

"Or maybe he crashed." another pilot supplied.

"Either way, we lost him. He was a good pilot, and will be missed. Let us continue on other matters …" Lando said, continuing with the briefing.

* * *

"We should find him" Luke declared later, Leia and Han stared at him, "We should find the planet, and try to find him. He is one of us, we can't leave him. What if he crashed?"

"Even then, we wouldn't know where Llewellyn is." Leia replied, "If he's on his home planet, what would it matter?" she asked.

"I don't know. But something is telling me that we should go. That I should go" Luke stated, pulling his jacket off to opt for a more comfortable outfit.

"You can't go alone. You don't even know if that planet is there" Leia reasoned, her arms crossed over the chest as she tried to take on the most reasonable of tones.

"Yeah, and what if something happens to you? What if you crash?" Han asked from behind her, Leia looked at him, "If the planet is there, there is an element of danger" he told her.

"It wouldn't matter, not if I was able to find Llewellyn. Like Lando said, he was a good pilot. We would need him, the sooner we get him back the better." Luke said.

"What if you don't find him?" Leia asked.

"Then I'll return" he replied, "Its that simple"

"He's right, Leia," Han began, "If he finds this Llewellyn kid, then all will be solved." he said, as if it were the simplest think in the galaxy.

"What if the planet's inhabitants are not friendly?" Leia inquired of her husband.

"Luke can win anyone to his side. Heck, he won Vader" Han replied.

Luke chuckled at the two of them. "Well, either way, I'm decided. I'm going to find out what happened"

Leia sighed, "Just … be careful. We don't want to go losing you on some harebrained mission"

"For once, I'm not the one with the supposed stupid ideas. Good job Luke" Han congratulated, patting him on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." Luke replied.

"Do. And I'm allowed to worry" Leia countered, "Its a woman's job." she left the room.

"And don't I love it" Han said, following her.

Luke laughed. They had to be the worst couple in the universe. They were also the most amusing.

* * *

After a night of rest, Luke went down to Navigation.

"I need those coordinates where Llewellyn disappeared" he said.

"One moment please" the robot replied, retrieving the information. "The coordinates have been transmitted to your X-Wing fighter. Will that be all?" it asked.

"Yes, that will be all" Luke replied.

The hanger was empty, for most of the men still slept. Luke clambered up to the cockpit, climbing in.

"R2, did you get those coordinates?" he inquired.

R2 beeped, signaling that the coordinates had come in.

"Good, we're going to find Tyrn today." Luke said, R2 sighed, "Its not that bad, we're going to find him. And maybe something more. Either way, it will be interesting." he said, starting the fighter.

The engine revved, and soon Luke was speeding through space possibly toward the unknown. It never had a name before now . . . Tyrn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I'm simply using it for my own pleasure. However, I do own Tyrn, and everything associated with it. **

* * *

Luke reduced his speed, bringing himself to the place of the coordinates that were supplied to him. He looked around, familiarity of the place of the battle from the day before. He could see nothing, but he sensed that there was more. It wasn't just Nordin's words ringing in his ears, but it was as if something was just a little further.

He wondered for one moment, did he really wish to continue? Perhaps he shouldn't have come, if it was Llewellyn's home planet, then why was he worried? Nevertheless, he continued flying forward. "We're almost there R2" he said softly, the droid beeped.

Then, as if going through a raindrop, the space rippled before his eyes. He entered something, which he sensed, was highly influenced by the Force. His ship pushed on, and the blackness stopped rippling. He was inside of it – whatever 'it' was.

R2 beeped and sighed, "I don't know R2. Maybe Nordin was right" Luke replied.

A planet began to take form in front of him, Tyrn. It was at the correct coordinates. It looked different than any planet he had seen before. There seemed to be a body of water, which separated the planet in two. On one side, there seemed to be greenery, and life; while on the other was blackness. He was momentarily surprised at the two dueling sides of the Force here. One was the dark side, the other the light. It was obvious which was which.

His attention, however, was soon distracted as blasters were going off to his left, firing at him. He swerved, avoiding the hits. It seemed as if this ship that was coming toward him, didn't want him to come to Tyrn. The TIE fighter sped in front of him, as if encouraging a chase. Luke thought twice, then followed it, noticing that it was going further and further from the planet's surface.

"I'm gonna get him, and then I'll go investigate Tyrn" Luke said, speeding up in effort to catch the TIE Fighter. It did all sorts of gymnasium effects, trying to tease him, yet get him distracted all at once. He fired at it, but it swerved, going higher than him and behind.

Luke turned his ship. Hard right. The velocity being enough to cause his head to spin. He fired at the TIE fighter, hitting one of its wings. It exploded, the various pieces to be lost into the endless night. He sighed in relief, but was quickly reprimanded by his own wing being blown to bits. Apparently, there was another TIE fighter. It hit him, as if it were giving one final blow for the death of its friend. Before he could react, it sped past, disappearing into the galaxy.

Luke's X-Wing was now crippled, and of no use, it couldn't move anywhere. It just drifted, and was beginning to worry him. R2 beeped furiously, "What?" Luke asked surprised, "What do you mean, 'Its drawing us in'?" R2 beeped and sighed again. Luke looked toward the planet, perhaps he should have followed his gut feeling and not have come. He frantically began pushing the various buttons on his control panel, which would cause for him to have the ability to turn around. "R2, see what you can do" Luke ordered.

It didn't work, and he was being pulled ever further. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad? It was supposed to be a safe haven … wasn't it?

He wondered vaguely what he would land on at the bottom, as his X-Wing entered the planet's atmosphere. It ignited, but thankfully the cockpit was unharmed as the ship dropped like a stone, and went screeching down to the water below. Luke braced himself, using as much of the Force as possible to break his fall. R2 made a moaning sound, and they soon found themselves in the water, sinking fast.

Luke thought quickly, unstrapping himself, and ejecting R2 from the fast filling X-Wing. R2 made a 'whoo' sound, crashing on the beach. Luke climbed out, using the Force to jump from the ship to land. Just in time, for as his foot left the cockpit, the ship disappeared from the surface of the water.

He turned around, there was no hope of getting his fighter back. He couldn't even locate it, the water must have been fathoms deep. R2 sighed, beeping in quick succession.

"I don't know, R2. Looks like we're on our own, now." Luke replied, looking across the body of water. He had landed on the green side, and could see that the black ground he spotted earlier, were burned trees. It was a wasteland on the other side. He could feel the evil from that side, pure unadulterated evil. It reminded him vaguely of what it was like being on the Death Star.

"I'm just glad we didn't land on that side of the river" Luke commented, and R2 replied, moving in a direction upstream. "R2, where are you goin'?" Luke asked, but the droid just continued on his way, leaving Luke no choice but to follow.

* * *

The day turned to night, and a cold night it was. "You would think that a planet with this many trees would have to be relatively warm. Its freezing" Luke told R2, climbing through the forest. The moon shone above, lighting the way in front of them. R2 beeped in surprise, and Luke drew his lightsaber from his jumpsuit, "What is it you detected?" he asked, searching the surrounding forest himself.

He sensed nothing, but R2 was still beeping like mad. "Just tell me what it is" Luke said in frustration, tripping over a root. "Argh" he exclaimed, falling to the ground. He turned around to see that the tree root didn't just 'happen' to be there. Oh, no, quite the opposite. It was holding onto him!

"Hey!" Luke said indigently, trying to pull at the root.

The tree groaned, causing for Luke to release his hold on it and fall back in surprise. It moved, as if turning to him. Luke closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on using the Force to make the tree release its hold on him. The tree gave an exclamation, and released him, settling back to its original place.

Luke stood, walking backwards slightly, maybe he shouldn't have entered the forest. Yet, it intrigued him. How could a system this unique, stay hidden all these years? He silently mourned the fact that he hadn't thought to eject the supplies from the X-Wing. He needed them now, as he realized that he was rather hungry.

There were fruits all around, but he had found in his experience that not all that looked good was. He was stumbling blindly, for the forest blocked all light the moon could have given. He sensed he was being watched, but he could see nothing. Whatever was there, knew the Force, and was using it against him.

He vaguely wished for a moment that he had stayed on the _Praetorian, _and had abandoned this mission while he still had a chance. But, he was here now, and had to deal with whatever blow fate would deal him. He needed rest, the crash and the lack of food was making his body feel fatigued. Resignedly, he found a softer spot on the ground, and laid down.

R2 beeped, "Keep watch, R2" Luke said, slipping into the void of dreams.

* * *

Luke woke, noting that his bedwas rather hard. He shifted, pondering on his rather wild dream. He smiled, explaining it to Leia would definitely cause quite a reaction. She would, no doubt, tell him how it just was a forewarning of what would happen if he went to that dreadful planet. Tyrn. He wondered if maybe his dream was a forewarning.

He listened, but there was no sound of moving feet beyond his door. No voices murmuring today's plans, or communicators squawking out orders. The only squawking he heard was like the call of birds._ Thats impossible. _He opened his eyes.

However, instead of the metallic ceiling of the _Praetorian, _the view above him was green. Trees growing taller than a rancor. He blinked, no, it was a dream. He was sure of it! His heart beat faster as he sat up, looking around. It wasn't a dream at all. He really came here, and he truly was alone.

R2 beeped in greeting, "Hello R2" Luke said rather depressingly. "I guess we really came here, huh?" R2 sighed. Luke looked around, in the daytime it was actually kind of pretty. He stood, stretching his limbs from his uncomfortable night's sleep. He wished that he knew where the nearest civilization was. There must have been people on this world. After all, most planets are peopled.

His stomach growled, reminding him of his lack of substance. "I guess we should go this way" he told R2, hoping that he was heading in some sort of direction. He walked forever, unknowing of any sense of time. He still had the sense of being watched, but every time he looked around, he saw nothing. This went on for a while.

A twig snapped behind Luke, and he drew his lightsaber, ready to meet whatever foe was there. He turned slowly, but there was nothing there. As usual. He looked around, for a few more minutes, eyes searching the foliage for anything out of the ordinary. He placed his lightsaber back in his holder with a sigh.

"Hey there" a voice said from behind Luke. He spun, but was met with a fist. The impact made him lose his balance. He fell back, then recovered, standing back up.

Three men circled him, each burly and intimidating. But he had dealt with much more than these. He reached for his lightsaber, but it had fallen and was now in the hands of one of the men. They spoke to each other in their own language, and Luke could only listen in anticipation. He attempted to use the Force to change their minds, whatever their decision. However, he found their minds impenetrable.

Stretching his hand out, he was able to get the lightsaber with the Force, quickly igniting it and heading toward the men. They backed away, chattering on in their strange tongue. "I mean you no harm, just don't come any closer." Luke warned.

The biggest one looked at him, said something to his companions, and looked over Luke's shoulder. He had no time to react as he felt something hit him from behind. One blow was all it took and he fell to the ground, cloaked in darkness – unconsciousness taking over.


	3. Chapter 3

When Luke woke the second time, he was keenly aware of bound to a wall. He tried moving his hands, but they only moved a fraction due to whatever metallic binders bound him. His head was swimming, the voices around him were distorted and loud. But he could tell that it was not the voices, but his sensitivity which caused the outrageous headache. His ears tuned into the voices, and could clearly make out a man and a woman. They were arguing – oddly enough, about him.

"What are we going to do with him? When the Guardians find out that you've kept him like a prisoner, they'll have a fit" a female voice shrieked.

"They're not going to find out, are they Douleia? Not unless you run your mouth about it." the man replied.

"My mouth? Have you forgotten, my dear Therizo, that we are outlaws? As soon as the Captain finds out, she will have all of our heads! She has been looking for a reason to put you in the dungeons ever since her brother was captured by you. She won't be as forgiving this time, she's older, and more mistrusting – thanks to the other side of the river" Douleia finished this softly.

"Do I look like I care what the Captain does?" Therizo hissed, whoever this Captain was; it was obvious to Luke that she was feared. "She is sickly, they say she won't survive the next war, she's so weak. And now that there is unrest over the river, all cause of that crash, I don't think she'll be very worried about us. We're perfectly safe" Therizo declared.

"Are we?" Douleia repeated, "Do you not think that she has spies all through the Pelagia forest? The beaches of the Eridanus are not as silent as you think. She will know, that Captain at the capitol, and she will come for us."

Luke heard a slapping sound, followed by a thump. Apparently Therizo had truly lost his temper, "Do not talk to me of the Captain, woman! I am tired of listening about how the Captain is almighty, and how she will destroy us all. She is not all-powerful. I have spies too, and they tell me that she is busy. The Guardians cannot worry about us small wanderers. Outcasts."

"You grow far too proud, Therizo, and your pride will be your downfall" Douleia replied softly.

The sound of a door opening broke through their fighting. "Will you two quiet down? Your argument can be heard in Cairn Corness!"

"That's impossible Damanius, Cairn Corness is a good hundred an' fifty miles off" Therizo replied.

"All the same, can you quiet down? For I would like to keep my head on my shoulders. You know that the Captain has spies everywhere." Damanius asked.

"They don't behead you in Cairn Corness, Damanius, they simply put you in servitude for seven years." Therizo said.

The door closed, as it was clear that Damanius had left. "You heard him, Douleia, quiet down." Therizo ordered gruffly.

"I heard my brother, you don't need to tell me." Douleia replied quietly, shuffling over to where Luke lay.

"What are you doing?" Therizo asked.

"I'm checking on our little guest, he's been sleeping for far too long." Therizo humphed, and stood from his chair, "Very well, you do that. I'm going over to Mikaius' I'll be back in a few hours" Therizo said, the door opened again, then slammed.

"Of course you'd go there. Leave me with a potentially dangerous person, whilst you go gallivanting around. If the Captain comes and raids, then you thoroughly deserve it" Douleia grumbled, shuffling around the room.

Luke heard water being poured into a container, for what use, he wasn't sure. But he didn't wonder for long, as he soon felt a cool cloth brushing his face. "I can't believe he let him get so bloody, beads and beadsteads Therizo, you ought to leave your prisoners somewhat recognizable. I'm surprised he has all of his teeth" Douleia muttered, as if she were talking to Therizo himself.

The rag's cooling effect was rather comforting for Luke, his face very grateful for the relief. He gingerly opened his eyes, and for the first time looked at his surroundings. Douleia however, was the first thing he saw.

She had red hair, frizzed in such a way that she looked electrocuted. A bruise was forming to the right of her right eye, obviously where she had just been struck. She was an older woman, possibly 35, portly, with green eyes which had a look of insanity about them. "Ah, you're awake" she said, noticing that the blue of his eyes could be seen through his lids. He muttered something which could be said as, "Yes"

"Well, how are you feeling?" her voice was surprisingly soft, as if she was truly caring about his wellbeing.

"Terribly." Luke said hoarsely, "I'm thirsty" Douleia nodded, 'of course' is what she said as she stood, moving over to a table, and pouring him a cup of water. She returned to him and brought the cup to his lips, he drank greedily, for he had not drank for – he didn't even know how long. "Where am I?" he asked, his voice less scratched.

"You're in Drumatober, among the Vogelfrei. My husband, Therizo, brought you here" Douleia answered.

"How long have I been here?" Luke asked.

"Two days, apparently your body is very much in shock. You've slept well - that is, I hope." Douleia said quickly, wiping Luke's forehead, he winced, "Forgive me, but you have a rather nasty cut on your hairline. Just endure" she said, pressing a little harder.

For the next five minutes, Douleia cleaned Luke's wounds. She was surprisingly gentle, after all, it was obvious that the Vogelfrei were not a gentle race. He tried again to use the force on her mind, but all he got was a glare in reply. "I see you have regained your faculties" she growled, he withdrew, he had never met with minds like this.

"Don't try it on me, _Hospes_. On Tyrn, the Force is well used. By all walks of life" she stood abruptly, and walked to the door. She discarded the water outside, and returned to the table. With one last glance at Luke, she walked out of the room.

Luke then had the opportunity to observe his surroundings. The 'house' – if it could be called that – was rather primitive. His home on Tatooine was more adept at being a comfortable home than this. It was made of a mortar-like component, with no constancy. The corners were irregular, and turned at the oddest angles. The was a hearth, on which a fire was lit. There was one table, with three chairs, made of wood. The thought occurred to him: that this was a temporary home. As if set up to be moved out of at any time.

There was, no doubt, more to the house – but it was beyond Luke's sight.

The corner of the room where Luke occupied, was dark; and seeing as there was various vegetation hanging from the ceiling – he could surmise that this room was kept as a storage compartment. It was cool, and dry. The hooks which held the articles of food, he could now observe, were what held him to the wall. Which (despite its appearance) was actually quite sturdy.

Douleia returned a few moments later, a bottle and a cup in her hand. She poured some of the liquid from the bottle in the cup, and filled it with water. She approached Luke and placed the cup to his lips, "Drink, it will help your wounds" she said.

He did as commanded, as he was in no position to disobey. "There, there. It will put you back to sleep, along with a healing drought. Your body recuperates better when asleep." she told him, he hadn't very long to ponder her words, as he began to drift back to a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time Luke woke, he heard the sounds of shouts and screams outside of the door of the hut. He tried with the Force to determine what was going on outside. He could ascertain that there was some kind of battle going on. There were two forces at play here. He could sense Therizo just outside the door, and he saw Douleia quickly enter the room, look at him, and leave the hut. He sensed her running in the exact opposite direction of the house, and knew that something was amiss.

Two men, dressed in some kind of uniform stormed in through the door, on seeing him they crossed the house – untying his hands. Luke was lightheaded as he stood for the first time in days, he felt arms supporting his weary body as he was carried out the door.

Were these the 'Guardians' that Douleia and Therizo were discussing? He didn't know, but he wasn't sure that they knew who he was.

"This must be the one that crashed in the river" one of the men said. Scratch that, they knew who he was. He looked down, his jumpsuit was gone, obviously taken by Therizo.

"I'm sure he is," the other replied, "And I know that their majesties won't be too happy to hear that he was treated as a prisoner in Vogelfrei camp. You know how the Captain thinks of it. She gives leeway to these wanderers, yet she has given too much. I think that this time she'll have to pull the slack – and hard if she wishes to keep the loyalty of the men. Her attachment to them is too great"

"Aye, but her majesty is likely to say something on the matter" the first said.

"True, but not if the Queen Mother gets to her first. She will always listen to her." the second retorted.

"This one's in a terrible state, though. The Captain's not likely to like that" the first said.

"No, I don't think that parliament will like that very much either. They have no love for the Vogelfrei" the second said, hoisting Luke up onto a vehicle of sorts. "I'll take him to Cairn Corness, to the healers, we don't want him dying on us." he declared, revving his engine and taking off.

Luke tried to stay awake, but the blood loss that he had sustained, in addition to the drought and pain that he was enduring – he failed miserably. And was soon asleep again. Hoping that whatever awaited him wasn't too bad. Perhaps he would discover what happened to Prentiss. . .at least, he hoped he would. Speaking of such, where was R2? - That was his last conscious thought.


	4. Chapter 4

When Luke woke next, he was in a comfortable bed. He almost thought that he had dreamed it all, but knew differently this time. He was not on the _Praetorian _and had not been for several days. He wondered: would Leia and Han be looking for him? He had promised that he would stay in contact – but they could suppose that he was simply taking his time.

He opened his eyes, he was no longer in the hut. The room about him was beautiful, with woodwork which was carved with the utmost of care. It was gentle, not harsh like most healing rooms which were sterile and without life. There were draperies, which were of the most luxurious of materials. The blankets on the bed were soft, and warm. He noticed that the walls were covered in shadows of leaves, and upon looking outside the window, he discovered there were a vast number of trees. Where was he? Was he dead, perhaps?

Ah yes, now he could remember. He was taken by soldiers the night before, the Vogelfrei camp was raided. They said they would take him to Cairn Corness, which he assumed must be the capitol of Tyrn. If this was the capitol's ward-room, then the rest of the place must be extraordinary. Indeed, for he was sure that not even Naboo could boast of such finery. Upon his thought of the ward-room he remembered them saying that 'the Captain' would not be very pleased with his condition. Speaking of. . .what was his condition?

The soft murmur of voices could be heard on the other side of the door. Quite different from the last time he woke. He could still hear Therizo's boisterous voice echoing through the small confines of the hut. He wondered what happened to Douleia? Would she be punished for her husband's crimes? He hoped not, for she seemed rather kind, despite her race. He listened closer to the voices. Females, as he discerned. He went as quiet as possible, so as to hear what they were saying.

". . .How long?" one woman said, her voice was young, and immature.

"Two days. Apparently, that woman who took care of him before said he slept for three. No doubt, it was the trauma to the head. Healer Adrianė was apparently quite upset when she saw him. She was surprised that he was still intact, and was still breathing, his ribs were not in the best of states. I don't know why. The Vogelfrei are a very violent people, and no doubt they did it to him" he heard the second woman say, she was older, brusquer, with a deeper tone.

"True, but did you hear what the Captain said? She was furious when she was informed, she would have had that Therizo brought before her! However, he was unconscious, thanks to his stupidity." the younger one said.

\

"I hear he tried to escape, but failed. Hence the stupidity comment." the second said.

"He did, but Lieutenant Corliss was at the raid, or else the Captain would have had even more of a fit. Do you think that she'll want to see the patient?" the first asked.

"No doubt, remember, she stormed in here when she wanted to see Therizo. I'd say she wants a good reason to lock him up, even though they had a bargain." the second reminded.

"I think they respect each other. She is bold as brass, and he is tough as nails. They get along fine. Though apparently, there's something about them which is more congenial." the younger one said.

"What do you mean?" the elder inquired.

"They have no love for the Alliance" the youth replied.

"No love for the Alliance? Ha! I can understand that. That Alliance took her brother, he's probably dead by now. I wouldn't have any love for them either, they wouldn't help us here. They're off fighting the Empire, and a few of them sometimes come here by accident. They're a proud sort. And I'm sure that the Captain would like to get her hands on the leader of them all. Luke Skywalker, I think he's called. She blames him for her brother's disappearance." the door opened, and the two women came into the room.

"Ah, he's awake!" it was the younger girl, probably fifteen, exclaimed. The elder, who looked about forty with graying strands of black smiled warmly, "Aye, how are you lad?" she asked.

Luke smiled weakly, "I feel better than I did last time I woke" he said, remembering the splitting headache he had before. It was gone now, along with most of the pain in his chest.

"That's good, that's good. Eh, Karin, fetch Healer Adriané, tell her the patient is awake" the older woman said. Karin nodded, and left. "Now, lad, don't move too much. I'm Lourdes. Karin and I have been looking out for you for the last few days. You were in a terrible state – but I'll let our head healer tell you. She knows more anyway" the woman, now identified as Lourdes said, bustling around the room. "What's your name lad?" she asked.

Luke's heart raced, she had said earlier that they didn't like the leader of the Alliance – who they thought was him. "Lars" he said, but he only used the last name, what would he call himself as a first?

"Lars? Is that your first or last name?" Lourdes asked.

"First" Luke replied, "My last name is Starkiller" _Starkiller? _he repeated in his mind.

"Lars Starkiller." Lourdes repeated, "You're not from Tyrn, are you? I can tell from your way of speaking, its very much like those who came in from the old Republic."

"No, I'm from Tatooine." he said. Footsteps were heard from the other side of the door, which opened to reveal a young woman. She couldn't have been more than 20, and therefore struck Luke with surprise. "Ah, Healer. You see, he's awake" Lourdes exclaimed.

"So I see, how long has he been so?" the Healer, which Luke concluded must have been Healer Adriané, replied – moving to the side of his bed and inspecting a wound on his head. "Its looking better, they say that sleep is the body's best healer. Sleep and time." she muttered, examining his other wounds. Lourdes and Karin were silent, watching as the Healer looked over her patient. "He's doing well, no signs of brain damage, he's lucid. Not that that means anything, the brain is a rather unsuspecting thing, he could drop dead at any moment. His ribs seem to be in order, and healing nicely. Overall, how are you feeling?" she asked Luke.

"I'm feeling much better, I heard I've been here two days?" he asked.

"Your hearing also seems to be in order, which is a good thing." she replied, looking over a clipboard with papers. "Welcome to Cairn Corness, Mister -"

"Starkiller. Lars Starkiller" Luke supplied, still shocked with his choice of name.

"- Starkiller. And how is it you came here, Lars?" Adriané asked.

"I was looking for a friend of mine. He disappeared around this area" Luke replied.

"He disappeared around Cairn Corness?" Adriané's voice was skeptical.

"No, he disappeared at the same coordinates as Tyrn. I don't know where he is."

"How long ago?" she asked at length.

"I don't know, I came here – according to your saying how long I've been here, and Douleia's addition – five days back. He disappeared two days prior to that. A week?"

"Yes, your addition seems to be in order as well. You must be that ship that dropped into the river about five days back, I'm surprised you didn't die in the jungle." Adriané commented, pushing a mahogany lock out of her blue eyes. "Very well, Captain Llewellyn wishes to see you, she is interested in your time spent in the Vogelfrei camp. I'd say you should be able to go tomorrow, seeing as you are healing exceptionally well – which I'm guessing has to do with this, Douleia, as you called her. She seemed to have taken very good care of you" Adriané said, hanging the clipboard back onto the wall.

"Llewellyn?" Luke repeated, "The Captain's name is Llewellyn?" he asked – Prentiss' last name was Llewellyn. Were they related?

"Yes, the Llewellyns are the royals of the planet." Lourdes replied, "Why, Healer Adriané is a Llewellyn." that made sense, she had a much more 'refined' tone to her voice. It distinctly differed from the dialect that Lourdes and Karin spoke in. As a matter of fact, her tone reminded him of when he first met Leia. Her 'Aren't you a little short for a stromtrooper?' phrase, ran through his mind, which would have made him laugh – had he not been in the present company. If he thought of it, Prentiss had a rather 'princely' tone, as if he had been shielded all his life. Ambitious. Which, unfortunately, was part of the reason that he was not widely liked in the Alliance. He never endured what others had.

"Yes, thank you Lourdes." Adriané said curtly, pressing a few buttons on a panel, which then disappeared into the wall. "You will be released tomorrow to go to the palace, we will have an escort take you there. Meanwhile, you shall be fed, and you need to rest. We don't want you collapsing on your wrongdoers"

"Thank you" Luke said courteously.

The young Healer smiled, "You're welcome" she replied, opening the door and stepping out, "Sleep well" she said, closing the door behind her.

Lourdes and Karin began whispering and chuckling to each other, though Luke knew not what of. After all, they were speaking in a different language, much like the one that he heard Therizo speak in the forest.

"Well done, Master Starkiller." Lourdes said finally, "Although Adriané is the more cheerful of the Llewellyn girls, you made her smile. I can only hope the Force will be with you when you deal with her more cold-hearted sister"

"What is the Captain like? When I was with the Vogelfrei, I got the distinct impression that she was feared." Luke asked.

Lourdes laughed lightly, "When you are speaking to the Vogelfrei, they need to be afraid of her. They have crossed her three times already, and were let go. This time they will not be as well off." she exclaimed, "But as for the Captain. . .well, she used to be rather kind, and compassionate. She was an idealist, at one point. However, after her father died and her mother became Queen, she was forced to get into a position she was never intended to do. It has caused for her to be rather cynical. Poor thing" Lourdes explained, walking to the door "I'm going to fetch your food. Karin, you will be needed" and together, they left Luke to his own thoughts.

And what were Luke's thoughts? – you might ask. For that would be the most important, and interesting question for our hero. His mind was curious, and (in many ways) confused. He had many questions, but realized that he would never be able to ask them. The most important of them all: why did this place seem to hate the Alliance? To hate him? For Lourdes and Karin spoke of him, not knowing who he was, with disdain. This Captain Llewellyn would obviously be full of wrath if he met her with his true name. Lars Starkiller. Where in the galaxy did he come up with that? At least it would keep him safe … he hoped.

This thought led, in turn, to a question that bothered him even more: was he as safe here as he hoped? Was, perhaps, his hope in vain? Were these people as much of a haven as he was told? And if not, were they part of the Empire?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning – after having an adequate breakfast, and being checked up on by Lourdes – Luke was introduced to his escort to the palace: Sergeant Justiss Xavier. The red-headed, twenty-something year old smiled, and told him he was glad to see Luke recovered.

"Me and my companion, Major Zarah, were the ones that found you. You were in a terrible condition, and I'm happy to say you have improved exponentially." he said.

"So I heard. My nurses were sure to tell me just how bad I was, yesterday." Luke replied.

"Yes, Kar – Healer Varens was most anxious to tell how bad you were. She said that your right arm would have been broken, except that its a prosthetic." Justiss said, climbing into his transport. It looked like a 22-B Nightfalcon, except it had a passenger seat. It was clear that he was to sit in this seat, and he did so.

"How far is it to the palace?" Luke inquired.

"Not very, maybe five kilometers." Justiss replied, "But, we're in a city. That be accounted for, we'll be there in approximately fifteen minutes – depending on how many people are on the roads" he started the speeder, and set off.

True to his word, Justiss and Luke were soon walking up the steps of the palace. It was an awe inspiring place, and was much like the ward-room he had woken in. Its elegance was beautiful, for the woodwork was made by masters. Yet, he noticed, it wasn't carved as he supposed, but rather molded. As if the trees had chosen to take that shape. And maybe they had, for his experience had already informed him that the trees were alive in this place.

The atmosphere was peaceful, and Luke did not doubt Nordin's words at this moment. It was a safe haven, that he was sure of. The question was, was it a safe haven for him? Justiss had been calling him 'Lars' the entire time, and he wondered if they found out that he was really Luke Skywalker, and not Lars Starkiller – what they would do?

The large wood doors opened in front of them, leading to a great hall filled with people. The hum of voices could be heard throughout the entire room, echoing off the walls. Its pillars were grand, with swirling patterns, and figures carved into them. Each one seemed to be telling a story of a different kind, for beneath each picture had the runes of the language carved beneath. Justiss led him on, into another chamber, this one smaller, but filled with many women – as Luke observed.

"Justiss?" he said, the young man turn his way. "Why are there so many more women than men here?"

The young man just chuckled humorlessly, "Most of our young men left a few years ago. They either joined the Alliance or the Empire. There are few of us left, I'm ashamed to admit. Everything is run by the women now, well that is most of everything. The military is full of them, that is why our Captain is a woman. Our healers are women. The few men that there are, are in politics. Or, like myself or Lieutenant Llewellyn, who is the Captain's brother, have joined the ranks of men under women's supervision. They are not very good leaders, they don't think like men. It is a shame" he explained.

"But you have a queen, so that would stand to reason-" Luke said.

"No, it has nothing to do with the queen. We are simply too few. The older men are too old to serve in the military, and the younger men are too young to lead. We are stuck with the middle aged women, and in some cases younger women, leading until we are old enough to lead ourselves. We were not always this way, when our Prince – who was the original captain – was in charge, there were more men. But he left, and the others followed." Justiss frowned, "Lieutenant Llewellyn - we call him Lieutenant Corliss - will take his sister's place when he reaches a certain age. For now, he is under her leadership" Luke nodded, and dropped the topic.

Among these many which have been spoke of, Luke spotted Therizo and Damanius, each glowering in his direction. Their looks as sharp as daggers, for it seemed that if they could kill him with their eyes they would. Off to the side, he saw Douleia, sitting on the bench that was provided for those who waited to be seen in court. For Justiss had informed him that that was what it was called behind those doors.

"Mind you" Justiss had said, "We have two courts. There is the court behind these doors, which is were the monarchs deal with each of the various diplomatic portions of politics. The senators, and members of parliament which are on the far reaches of Tyrn. They come here, and discuss various policies, and argue and debate until they come to a conclusion. But that is **this** court. The other is called the Palace of Justice, that is where they try the criminals, etc. This lot –" he said, pointing to the group of Vogelfrei, "Will probably go there after this. That is, if the Queen isn't lenient."

"I thought that Captain Llewellyn required an audience with them?" Luke said.

"Ah, yes, she did. And most likely, when the politicians are gone, she will drag these outlaws there. Then she will deal with them, for politics have no place in the military. At least, we wish that was so. If the politicians don't know about it, we can work freely. Its when diplomats get involved that the Captain begins to be agitated" Justiss replied, just as a group of well-dressed men walked out of the doors. Justiss began to point each one out, name them, and comment on their appearance of agitation.

"Ha! That one there is ol' Dreadnaught, who looks as if he's been thoroughly put down by the Captain and her band of lieutenants. They don't like each other, never have. Has to do with her father I suppose. Dreadnaught is convinced that Tyrn's protective force-shield should be brought down. The Captain disagrees, and will not stop at her disagreement to bring back his weak points of diplomacy"

Another walked by, this man older, with a pleased look on his face. "That's Windress, he's the advisor to the Queen and her Captain. He doesn't like Dreadnaught or any of the others, he was a member of the senate to Coruscant, until the fall of the Republic. He's like a father to the Captain and her siblings."

Luke remembered these names, for depending on how long he was here, he would need to know them. "That one is Regis Organa, he's from the late Alderaan. Which, no doubt you know about that planets fate. He's Bail Organa's younger brother's son. The brother came here at the fall of the Republic, reasons unknown. But he is quite close to the royal family." Justiss said, pointing to a younger looking man, probably Luke's age. Which, would make sense, seeing as Bail Organa had raised Leia. She never mentioned a brother, perhaps she didn't know about him?  
"The Queen will now see you" A young female messenger announced to Justiss and the young man who was obviously in charge of the Vogelfrei group. They all stood and entered the hall.

Luke was once again enamored with the grandness of the palace, for inside the 'court' was themed in twining branches, and thinly veiled windows. On each wall there were statues, men with crowns on their heads. Obviously the kings of Tyrn's ruling past. Each had a name engraved, their countenances stern and unyielding.

The Queen was at the end of this hall, decked in red velvet. Her brown locks were long and elegant, with a silver crown of leaves upon her head. She was older, perhaps 45, but her brown eyes displayed sorrow and exhaustion. Justiss informed him of her name. Queen Mordé Llewellyn, who was rumored to be from Naboo.

"I take it that this is Therizo" she said, as the said man was brought before her. "Well, man, you have been charged with abduction, assault, and various other crimes. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I abducted no one, Milady, he landed in the forest. We took him in until he was well" Therizo said.

"Lieutenant Llewellyn, here, said otherwise, for his men were the ones that found this-" she leaned to her assistant for help, they whispered "-Lars Starkiller. But we shall listen to the expert on such a matter. Healer Adriané, what was his condition?" the Queen asked the healer who stood nearby. It seemed that the Llewellyns were everywhere, but seeing as they were the royals it would tend to make sense.

"Very bad, Your Majesty, two of the patients ribs were fractured. He suffered a concussion, which caused for him to be in and out of consciousness for five days. Most of the time, unconscious. His right arm would have been broken, except that it was a prosthetic. But the lacerations to the flesh-like substance on his arm was lacerated in such a way that it was obvious that he would have suffered major injuries. As it was, his head was in a bad state." Adriané explained.

Luke was nauseas, he must have been in a very bad state. As it was, he was still healing. Were it not for his mechanical arm, he wouldn't have been able to eat this morning.

The Queen clicked her tongue in discontent, "That is very bad," she said, "And though I would immediately send you to the Palace of Justice for proper judgment, I have been asked a favor." she stood, "The Captain will deal with you now" and with a sweep of her robes, she and her attendants walked out.

"Will she indeed, and what will she do?" Therizo asked who Luke now knew was Lieutenant Llewellyn.

"What the Captain does to you will not be your decision. You are no longer in any position to bargain. You have crossed her twice already, and if she is lenient, and lets you go then no doubt the senate will have her head as well as yours. But, I have it on good authority that she won't – she doesn't trust you any more" the man replied.

Therizo snorted, and looked at Luke directly, "You're looking better, lad. No doubt it is that Healer Llewellyns doing. The Llewellyns are everywhere if you haven't noticed. Got their fingers in everything." he whispered.

"Yes, Therizo, we are everywhere" a new voice uttered, politely cold and unfeeling. A hint of anger and rage underneath that serene tone which was used to hide the truth of the emotion. Luke turned to see the newcomer.

A young woman, of twenty, perhaps twenty-one, stood in the opening of the great wood doors. She had clearly ran to the room; for her nearly-black hair, which was once coiled neatly around her head, had been windblown – and her cheeks had a tinge of red within them. Within her chocolate colored eyes he noticed a keen sense of lividness, yet her face was impassive as she continued by saying:

"But considering the situation at this particular point in time, my dear Therizo, that fact is certainly the least of your worries" she said.

"Why Captain Llewellyn, how lovely to see you again as well." the Vogelfrei said.

The Captain smiled sardonically, "We'll see how lovely it is after the conclusion of our conversation" she said. As the door shut behind her, Captain Ariadné Llewellyn fully entered the court.


	6. Chapter 6

The Captain walked to the dais, which the Queen had occupied a few minutes before, her hands clasped tensely behind her back. Luke watched as she paced a few moments, before turning to Therizo. She paused, biting her lip as if still contemplating what to say. "No doubt the Queen has informed you of your charges?" she said, Therizo affirmed that she had. "Hmm." the Captain replied, tapping a finger on her lips, her brown eyes then landed on Luke. "Ah, so this is the man in question" she said, descending the dais and approaching him.

"Yes, Captain" Sergeant Xavier replied, "Lars Starkiller" she raised an eyebrow at Luke, and smirked as she began looking him over.

"Well, you're definitely looking better from the last time I saw you." she said, turning to the Sergeant, "Tell me, Xavier," the man stood to attention, "How exactly did you find our friend, Starkiller, here – when he was in the Vogelfrei camp?" she inquired.

Justiss looked toward Therizo, then looked at the Captain. "He was bound to a wall, in one of their storage areas." he replied. "Covered in blood, you couldn't even see his face"

The Captain chuckled, "You hear that Therzio?" she said louder, so he could hear. "Tied to a wall – and beaten within an inch of his life. It was within an inch of his life, was it not Adriané?" she asked the Healer, tuning to face her. Adriané affirmed and once more gave Luke's condition when he arrived at the ward. The Captain spun back to look at Luke, "You're fortunate to be alive, my friend. The Force must be strong with you" she said with a smile.

Luke smiled back, "So I've heard before" he replied.

Ariadé snickered, "Have you indeed?" she said, laughing to herself a moment. She cleared her throat, "Back to topic. Therizo, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"I did not think I did anything wrong" Therizo said, Ariadné chuckled humorlessly when she replied.

"What you **think **you did, is of no concern in this situation. The senate will not care, surely. Indeed, I don't think I do either." she shook her head, and looked to the ground, "Bound to a wall" she muttered, "Well, Therizo, I don't know how you'll get out of this one. In fact, I don't think you can"

Therizo looked confused, "Ma'am?"

She turned her head in his direction, "The senate wants your head, and don't think I'm not considering giving it to them." she snapped, "You bound a human being to a wall, Therizo! Thats unforgivable here on this side of the Eridanus. Or have you forgotten that the laws of Echtra do not apply in Liboria, nor do our laws apply to them?"

"I have not forgotten, but he was an outsider. How did I know he didn't come from the other side of the river?" Therizo asked.

The Captain looked at him in confusion – albeit, staged confusion. "Were you perhaps asleep, or were you blind the day that the X-Wing crashed in the river? That excuse will not work on me, and the senate will not appreciate it either" she said, sighing, "What am I going to do with you Therizo? I can't let you go this time"

"Why not?" he asked, his once haughty attitude was vaporized, and he was now wide-eyed and surprised.

"Because you have tied my hands!" she shouted, pulling her wrists together, and if bound, and approaching to say 'look'. "I cannot free you this time! I was told, in no uncertain terms: that I was to take drastic action with you, or else the senate will not only have your head, but mine!" she told him, her eyes blazing with enough fury to rival a Krayt Dragon."You have crossed the law of the senate these three times, you were left with a warning last time. You disregarded that warning and are now at the mercy of judgment. By rights, I ought to turn you over to the senate, and allow them to deal with you. But I know they will deal you an execution sentence. And I cannot allow that"

"So what will you do?" Therizo asked softly, Luke could sense the fear in him. He was not to be released, he now realized that.

The Captain shook her head, "The only thing I can do." she said softly, "I shall have to send to you through the Jubilee. Seven years of servitude, if you're well behaved, shall allow for you to be free of all crimes of which you have been accused."

Therizo pondered this, "And if I do not behave?" he asked.

The Captain tilted her head to the side with a smirk on her face, "At which point, I will have to agree with the senate, that you are a blackguard with no hope of redemption. They will decide your fate, and you will be out of my hands. A great relief to me, I assure you." her attitude of detachment was unnerving to Luke, she reminded him vaguely of his father's cold and calculating attitude as Darth Vader. "What will it be? For the decision is all yours, vogelfrei."

"Jubilee" Therizo stated at length, hanging his head.

The Captain nodded, "Good choice" she said, speaking to the Lieutenant in their language, she was giving him orders. Lieutenant Llewellyn replied, and stood Therizo up, he then began to escort the larger man from the room. "Therizo" the Captain called, "You owe me, I have now saved your skin five times." she said.

Therizo smiled, "Maybe one day I'll make it up to you" he said, she smiled, "Oh, I'll take you up on that my friend" she said. He then nodded in respect, and allowed the Lieutenant to lead him out

* * *

Ariadné held her head in her hands, and sighed. She turned to face Luke again, "Well, you have had a trying time here in Liboria, haven't you? You had a terrible welcome." she asked, not expecting an answer.

"True, but its getting better." Luke replied.

She laughed, "Yes, I would suppose that things are looking up for you. You went from being a bloody mess, to fully healed – well, almost fully healed – and a guest among us. Yes, things are getting better." she said, her thoughts took her elsewhere, "Which reminds me. . ." she trailed off, "Adriané" she said, causing for the healer to be at her side instantly. "You said something about he was already healing when he was taken to your ward" she said.

"Yes, the concoction that Therizo's wife gave him was helping the healing process. Why do you ask?" Adriané inquired.

"Would you say she would be a good healer?" she asked.

"Sufficient, she could be taught more civilized ways. Are you considering putting her in Jubilee under me at the ward?" Adriané said.

Ariadné smiled, "Your perception is well attuned, seler. Yes, that is my plan. I fully intend to place her under your care, I think she will do well. Besides, seven years is a long time to be separated from one's children. If she is at the ward, then she will be allowed to have them, perhaps give them a better life than they have now." she said.

Adriané shook her head with a grin on her face, "You are too merciful, onóno, the senate will not like that you have placed them both in Jubilee."

"The senate has no say in what I do as long as I do not break any laws. I am here to keep law and order, and if I decided to place them both in Jubilee, then that is my decision" Ariadné replied, "Tell me, Starkiller, what brings you to Tyrn?" she then asked Luke.

"A friend of mine. He disappeared at the same coordinates as Tyrn's location. I came to find him" Luke answered, unsure if he should tell her his friend's name. Now that Prentiss was known to be related to her, it might not be a good idea.

"Ah, then he would be the one that crashed before you did. Unfortunately, he's probably dead. No one ever comes out alive from Echtra, that place is altogether evil." she replied, with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry, but it is most likely the case. The only way he would be alive is if he became one of them, which is possible."

"He could be alive then?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Yes, but he would not be the same person you knew. He would be twisted by the dark side – you look surprised, allow me to explain. That side of the river has been ruled by the dark side for the last twenty years. The Empire sowed its seeds of evil, and they grew exponentially, until we could no longer live in peace. We had a civil war, and all of our transportation – bridges, and the like – were cut off from that side forever. If your friend is alive, then he is either turned, or in the process of being turned" she explained.

"Is it possible we could find him?" Luke inquired.

She snickered, "Sure, but I won't risk losing any of my soldiers to look for him. Crossing the river is dangerous as it is, getting to the other side is suicide" she declared, "Forget him, write him off as dead, it will be best for you and him."

Luke did not agree, but said nothing. If she knew that Prentiss was on the other side, would she change her mind and go after him? She wasn't heartless, but seemed to disregard his friend on the context of he was of no interest to her. Even then, it might not matter, she was resolved not to go to the other side of the river. Echtra, as he had heard it called.

"The question now is," she began, calling his attention back to her, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked. "You have no connections here, no friends or family. But we must find something for you" she thought aloud.

She seemed contemplative, and was about to come to a decision when the doors burst open revealing five older men. "Captain Llewellyn!" one of the men shouted, "We have something to discuss with you regarding that Vogelfrei that you have 'dealt' with" he said.

Ariadné stared at him, "Do you indeed, Senator Dreadnaught?" she asked coldly, "And what could you wish to discuss with me?"

"You have allowed for him to go free!" Dreadnaught exclaimed.

"Pardon? I have not allowed him free. I sent him to the Jubilee program, did I not Healer Llewellyn?" she turned to her sister.

"You did" Adriané replied.

"Precisely. He should have been brought to trial" Dreadnaught replied.

"And he shall … if he does not do as required in the Jubilee program" Ariadné said.

Senator Dreadnaught scoffed, "And since when were you the judge and jury regarding criminals?" he asked.

"Since I was told to take care of him, by Senator Thrace, I believe that it was my prerogative to deal with him as I saw fit. If this does not work, then he will be sent to the senate for judgment." she replied.

"You let a criminal be placed in a home for the next seven years?" Dreadnaught said with a mocking tone, "And you say you are protecting us"

"It is the law of the land, Senator, he has been placed in a program which was designed for situations like this." the Captain replied, "If kept busy, Therizo is a hard worker, and will do as told. He will take orders if he sees them as lawful, and not unreasonable."

Senator Dreadnaught shook his head, "Hard worker? You are biased, Captain Llewellyn, and you are allowing that bias to allow a criminal to live long past the time that he should die" he declared.

"Senator!" Adriané gasped.

"Tread carefully senator," a new voice uttered, it was Organa who had been pointed out by Justiss earlier. "Are you forgetting that this is the Captain of our military? She was appointed by the senate to lead them By going against her, you are going against the senate"

Dreadnaught spun to face the younger man, "Are you saying that there is no question of bias? Do you forget that this Vogelfrei name Therizo fought with her father in the Civil wars? That is the reason I say she is biased. She's keeping him alive out of some misplaced sense of debt to her father" he hissed.

"Bias?" Ariadné repeated, stalking toward him. Although he towered over her rather small frame, she was the one who dwarfed him, "And you are not biased Senator?" she asked.

"No" Dreadnaught replied.

"Really?" she said, her eyes aflame. "Then this shall be an interesting conversation"

* * *

*Seler - Sister

*Onono - Twin (Yes, they are twins)


	7. Chapter 7

The small Captain and the Senator stood toe to toe, her lips tightly pursed in frustration and anger. Luke now understood Justiss' comment earlier about how she and the senator hated each other. He could feel the tension through the force, it was nearly unbearable – her determination not to appear weak, and his hatred made for the atmosphere to be heavy. No one to dare speak a word. This was between the Captain and the Senator. And if anyone intervened, it was obvious that they would regret it. After a few moments of intense hatred be exuded, she began the argument.

"You say that I am biased because this man helped my father during the Civil Wars. That is what you said?" she suddenly decided to circle around the Senator. Her hands clasped behind her back in a true position of authority.

"Yes, I would say that is my belief" Dreadnaught replied, following her with his eyes.

She sighed, "Well, its true, he did, he was loyal to Liboria as any Tyrnian on this side of the river. Yes, he has, in some respects, gained my trust. However, that is not evidence of what you are implying, which is that I am keeping him alive because of my father." she explained.

"Implying? I made no implications, I was clear. You yourself just said that he has gained your trust, when he has made it clear that he will go against every law of Liboria. It is the way of the Vogelfrei, that is why they don't live in Cairn Corness." Dreadnaught countered.

"True, but you don't live in Cairn Corness, which does not prove you are a criminal – unless perhaps there is something you wish to share with us?" Ariadné mocked.

The other senators snickered, Dreadnaught fumed. He was being mocked by a girl not even half his age, he was definitely not pleased. "Do not get off the topic" he spat.

"I am staying on the topic, I was simply pointing out the flaws in your thinking. And your thinking _is_ flawed." the Captain retorted.

"You have interrupted this Therizo from going to the Palace of Justice three times previous; you found a way to get a hold of him before we did, and therefore sent him to the Jubilee. You were the one who sent him off with only a warning the last time, weren't you?" Dreadnaught shouted.

"Yes" Ariadné replied calmly.

"So you admit it!" the man exclaimed.

"Certainly, I don't think I ever denied having mercy on the less fortunate. Though the definition of 'fortunate' has always had the problem of being subjective" she joked. Organa shook his head with a smile, her wit was perhaps too sharp for her own good.

"And you say that I have a bias? You allowed him off! And no doubt, you will place his wife somewhere nice and cozy until her husband breaks out of his confines. Then you will be sorry" Dreadnaught said, his voice dangerously low.

"Sorry? For what? If Therizo breaks out, then you will get what you want. I will send him to the Palace of Justice, and you will finally have your way. Until then, you will have whatever authority over him that you wish. If he is as bad as you say, then he shall do that, and you have nothing to worry about. In fact, you should be cheering him on, wanting him to break out. Because then you will be able to do what you wish and call it 'justice'" Ariadné stated.

"He will cause havoc throughout the entire land." Dreadnaught forecasted.

"Perhaps he will, and perhaps he won't. But you are basing your beliefs on what he is, not who he is. Therefore, Dreadnaught, I shall ask you again: are you not biased against Therizo because of his race?" she inquired.

"Of course I am, he was raised to be as he is" the Senator spluttered.

"You were raised to be as you are, yet you have no mercy on another victim of consequence?" she spat.

"And I suppose you do?" he accused.

"I have a certain point of view which causes for me to make the decisions I do. Think of it this way," she said, her tone calming to a point of reasoning, "A Vogelfrei, is rarely painted as anything else. He is defined by his station as my title, or yours, defines us, yet it is not necessarily who he is. Our differences lie in our upbringing. You and I were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations. We follow those obligations out of a sense of responsibility which was seeded in us as children – the Vogelfrei were not raised as us. Though if they were raised as we were, I believe that even you would not be ashamed to admit them into your house"

Dreadnaught scoffed, "Never" he said.

Ariadné shrugged and sighed, "Well, I tried to reason with you. Make you understand my thoughts behind the ordeal. You obviously have no desire to see past your own feeble closed mindedness, and therefore there is no debate. We are both intelligent human beings, and you are stooping to a level lower than your capabilities. I have nothing further to say to you" she announced, turning to Senator Organa as if asking for confirmation.

"That's not good enough" Dreadnaught declared.

"It won't have to be" the Captain replied.

"How's that?"

"Because I don't have to justify my actions to you."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed"

The Senator turned to his comrades, "You see why women should not be in such positions of power" he said, earning a furious wide-eyed look from the Captain.

Her voice went dangerously low as she spoke the next words:

"Be wary Senator, your forget who our regent is. I may not mind if you insult me, but if you dare speak of Her Majesty in such a manner-"

"Protecting the Queen? Or are you protecting yourself? You seem to have forgotten your place Captain" Dreadnaught taunted.

"Senator," Organa interrupted, "I believe that a short meeting between ourselves should take place. Your attack of the Queen is a definite issue which should be addressed"

"I am not speaking of the Queen, Organa," Dreadnaught replied, "I am speaking of this upstart here" he motioned toward Ariadné as he said this.

The young woman chuckled, "Upstart?" she parroted. "Yes, I suppose you would call me that." she began walking toward the windows, she sighed, holding her hands behind her back. "Well, Dreadnaught, you have insulted me in every way possible and must have nothing further to say. I must respectfully request that you leave." she said.

Dreadnaught sighed, "Is that all, Captain?" he asked.

"Did you expect something else?" she replied, "For I am a woman, and I cannot in any way get through your head. Therefore, sir, I humbly ask you to please leave me to myself. I shall come up with a solution to your problem with my . . . as you have called it – inability to lead due to my lack of testosterone." her voice was subdued, but there was a note of finality in it.

Organa quickly took Dreadnaught by the arm, "Come Senator, we have disturbed Her Highness long enough" he said, leading the senators out of the room. "Xavier, come with me, if you don't mind." he called back. Justiss looked at Luke once, and then with a resigned nod, followed the senators out of the throne room. Leaving Luke, Ariadné and Adriané alone.

* * *

A few moments passed before Ariadné turned to face her sister and the newcomer. She sighed, looking at Luke once more. "Now, what are we going to do with you?" she asked no one in particular.

Adriané looked at the Captain, "Might I make a suggestion, Aria?" she said.

Ariadné nodded, bringing her hand over her eyes, "By all means. I'm afraid I'm too exhausted to think of anything more" she said. "Dreadnaught is right, my position is more for a man than a woman."

"Then perhaps you should have someone help you? A man" Adriané suggested.

Ariadné laughed humorlessly, "Who?" her tone was sardonic, "I can't trust anyone. After all, what man would want to work under a woman? They're all like Dreadnaught, believing that we cannot manage anything" she looked at Luke. "But back to you, what is your background, Starkiller?" she asked him.

What could he tell her? What would she do if she knew he was part of the Alliance? He was torn. She thought he was not Luke Skywalker, and that had gotten for her not to want to kill him instantly. But if he lied, and said something very benign, and she found out – it might be worse for him than if he just told her the truth.

"Well, speak apparition!" she exclaimed in impatience. She suddenly began coughing, her small body shaking furiously. Adriané moved to her side, and tried calming her bout. A few moments passed before she stopped, her face red with blood. "I'm alright" she told the healer, breathing deeply. She shook her head, "Forgive me. When I speak with senators, my tone becomes rather short in general. I did not mean to be rude. Please..."

Luke decided just to tell her, it would work better in the end, no doubt. "I was born on Tattooine, I lived with my aunt and uncle on their moisture farm." he began.

"Very hot place, Tattooine. Though I can't say I've been there, but from what I hear its not that desirable a planet" she commented, "I'm sorry go ahead."

He chuckled, "You haven't missed much. There is not much that is desirable. I worked with the Alliance as a pilot, and have for the last five years" he said.

"Quite a short biography. Is there nothing else which would define you?" she asked.

"Not really, no." Luke replied, he wasn't sure if they knew he was a Jedi, but he wasn't so sure that it would be a good thing to mention.

Ariadné looked at him for a moment, contemplating something. "What was your rank, in the, uh-" she paused, "-Alliance" her tone somewhat disgusted by the word.

"I was a commander." Luke replied.

She looked at him in surprise, "A commander?" she repeated, he noticed she liked repeating the words of others for further comprehension. "I'm impressed" she continued with a smile, "A commander, you must be ambitious." she muttered. She thought a moment longer, "Do you like working in the military?" she asked.

"I don't like death. I fought to bring about peace in the galaxy, but when it came to fighting I wasn't particularly thrilled" he answered.

"I admire that, Starkiller" she replied softly, " I'm afraid not many would have answered me like that, as they cannot understand that belief. They think that war is something to be wanted. They admire a hero, but do not understand the penalty for being a hero. Most who like war have never had to endure the pain and suffering that it causes" she said her mind distant.

Adriané sat by listening, "Aria, may I speak with you?" she asked, walking a few steps away from Luke. They spoke in hushed tones in their language, and Ariadné seemed to be pondering whatever it was that her sister suggested. Luke wished he knew the language, but resolved himself to having to simply wait until they spoke in a language he could understand.

They looked at Luke, and spoke to each other again. Ariadné then approached him, looking him up and down, "I don't know Adri" she said, "My sister suggests that you work under me. Seeing as Dreadnaught brought up that rather painfully irritating subject of my femininity. She thinks that it might be good, seeing as you are accustomed to working in a military position, that you become my assistant. A Commander is just under my rank, and the senate might respect you more than it obviously does me" she told him.

Luke was astonished, "But you know so little of me" he said.

Ariadné laughed, "Tis too true. And that was my argument with her, but she does hold a point. Being as you are from the Alliance, and the senate respects that particular organization, and the fact that you have leadership qualities and qualifications – they should allow this." she said, "Not to mention the fact that I could use some help." she looked to her sister, then back to Luke, "It is your decision. What do you say?" she asked.

"If you think that it would be a wise choice, and if you are willing to trust me, then I would be honored to serve under you." he replied. "Though my ways and yours may conflict, Your Highness" he said, using a title which was used by the senators.

She shook her head, "I think not. I think that you will do well. I am very trusting, though, and I will not like it very much if you betray me." she warned.

Adriané smiled, "I think that it will be a good thing, you need rest. You're no good to Tyrn if you're half alive. You're no good to anyone, especially if things go wrong on the other side of the river" she said.

Her sister grinned, holding a hand to her throat, "Very well, it is settled. Adri, have someone set Starkiller somewhere close to my quarters. It would be good to have him nearby." she turned to him "You and I will have a chat as soon as you are released from the ward, and we shall discuss various things which you will be handling in my stead."

"Very good, Aria" Adriané said, "For he is still not completely well. You may have him in the next few days, I still wish to run some tests" her sister nodded and waved her off.

"Take him then, I shall see you soon, Commander" she said, "May the Force be with you both, I am going to rest until my next meeting with the Queen. I shall see you later sister, Starkiller" she then left the courtroom, presumably to sleep.

"Well, that's settled" Adriane stated with elation. She was happy from the decision, and couldn't help but put a bounce in her step as they left the palace.

* * *

"Why did you suggest me working for your sister?" Luke asked the healer when he was placed back in his bed at the ward.

Adriané was silent, "You observed the senate's opinion of my sister, she has very few allies. Mostly because of the fact she is a woman, and not respected amongst the men of the senate. She is not taken seriously." she said, pouring him some medicine.

"You also observed one of her coughing fits." she said after a pause, "My sister has not been well for seven years, and even more unwell since my brother went off to fight in your Alliance. Her illness was one of my influences in my being a healer. She is a leader of mind, not of body. If we went to war, I don't believe she'd be able to fight. Don't tell her I said that, though. She doesn't like it if I tell anyone of her weaknesses" she said.

Luke was puzzled, "But why did you suggest me?" he asked.

"The Force is strong with you, and you are a man who has not been tainted by the opinion of the senate against my sister. She needs someone of strong will to help her, someone who will not make her take everything upon her own shoulders. Someone who will help her with the senate, for they are most of the reason she is so sickly. She will kill herself by work and worry if she continues down the way she's going now. In addition, I don't trust anyone around her, but I think we can trust you." she said.

"I warn you though" she continued, "Harm her, and you will wish you had never set foot on Tyrn." she threatened.

"I will only do what is in her best interest" Luke assured the healer.

Adriané smiled, "Goodnight Starkiller, get all the rest you can. You will be released to my sister's care tomorrow" she said, leaving his room.

Luke sat in the dark for a while, pondering the events of the day. "Oh, Ben, what have I gotten myself into?" he asked, but received no reply, for no one was there.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Luke was woken by light streaming into the windows. He was pondering laying in bed a little longer, or getting up just as Lourdes came into the room. "Ah, good morning Commander" she greeted, "Its good to see you awake once more"

Luke smiled, _Well, she made up my mind for me, _he thought. "Good morning, Lourdes. How are you?" he inquired, sitting up.

"Very well, thank you Commander" she replied with a smile. "Karin is bringing your uniform" she told him.

"My uniform?" Luke repeated.

"Yes, Captain Llewellyn has sent your uniform. You are to go to the Military Headquarters as soon as possible for debriefing." Lourdes answered.

"Of course" he now remembered the day before. He had been assigned as Commander, an assistant to Captain Llewellyn.

Karin came in a few moments later, a garment bag in her hands. "Good morning, Commander. Your uniform is inside. The request from the Captain is that you come as soon as possible, she has a meeting with some members of the senate, and she wishes for you to be introduced to your subordinates before then. Your transport is outside" she told him, hanging the bag on the mirror.

Lourdes smiled, "Yes, you went from stranger to Commander in a day. That is unheard of, but I suppose it has to do with the senate, yes?"

"Yes, the senate was worried about the lack of males in the command" Luke answered.

The women laughed, "Were they indeed?" Lourdes asked, "I'll bet good money that the Captain wasn't too keen on that remark"

"Oh, she handled it with the highest of diplomacy" Luke said sarcastically, his mind flashing to how furious the Captain was at the insinuation that she was inept at her duties.

They laughed again, "Oh, she's always been a little diplomat. Her father used to tease that she would be a marvelous senator, except the fact that she hates the senate. Well, I suppose what one dislikes in others is what they find most abhorrent in themselves." Lourdes informed him, "She actually might have been a diplomat – before fate set in" the gleeful attitude the women had turned cold.

Luke was puzzled, he was still unsure of certain things about this new world, which (no doubt) his new position would afford him. "Tell me, what was her father like?" Luke asked.

Karin smiled, "He was one of the kindest of men, very self-sacrificing. But, afraid. As if he feared that the Empire – if they knew where he was – would kill him. No one knows his background but the queen." she thought for a moment, "Which, I suppose would be expected." she told herself.

"How did he die?"

Lourdes sighed, "During the Civil Wars, which were what separated this side of the Eridanus from that one" she pointed in the general direction of Echtra, "His Majesty was killed trying to protect his eldest son. That was, seven years ago?" she looked at Karin for confirmation, who nodded. "The eldest son, Taniss was his name, died from wounds he sustained in the last battle. It was then that Queen was enthroned, and her other son Prentiss, was made the Captain."

"You say this was seven years ago? How old is the Captain?" he asked, the math did no equate.

"Oh," Lourdes thought for a moment, her eyes raised to the ceiling, "I would say that she's . . . twenty-one summers perhaps. Does that sound about right Karin?"

"Twenty-one? No, I would say twenty, because Prentiss would be twenty-two summers, and he is two years her senior, remember?" Lourdes shook her head, and Karin continued "Taniss was seventeen when he died, he would be twenty-four now. Prentiss was two years his junior, in between him and the twins. And Taniss was four years older than the twins." Lourdes understood, and agreed, confirming that Ariadné was indeed twenty summers.

Luke commented that she must have been thirteen when her father died, and Lourdes nodded, saying "Yes, she was such a little thing. Although she was closer to her mother, she still felt the affects. Thirteen is a terrible time to lose one's parent, it is the most consequential. If it wasn't for Regis Organa, I don't think she would have had any paternal guidance through these last few years"

Karin looked at the holoclock on the wall, "Oh, dear, would you look at the time! Good thing that you were eating as we talked. Quickly, Commander, you must get dressed" she said, shoving his uniform at him and pulling Lourdes out of the room to give him privacy.

Luke was then left to dress, his mind elsewhere. Thirteen, and lost her father and eldest brother. Is it any wonder she is as sickly as she is? He thought of Prentiss. When did he come to the Alliance? It wasn't this year, or last. . .

It had to have been three years ago. He counted back, and figured that Ariadné was about seventeen when her brother left. Seventeen and she was given a position that a man would find difficult to fill, let alone a woman. With senators breathing down her neck constantly. Seventeen and all alone.

He finished dressing, and went out.

* * *

Justiss was outside with the transport, waiting. "Ah, there you are, Commander. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps you'd changed your mind. If we didn't leave soon, the Captain and her command would be done with their meeting, and you wouldn't have the chance of meeting all those who are now below you." he greeted.

"No, Sergeant, I have not changed my mind in any way shape or form. I am as decided as I was yesterday." Luke replied.

Justiss looked him over, "Well, I see Her Highness wasted no time in finding you a uniform. It has been quite some time since we've had a commander. I'm surprised she was so trusting, not even her own brother was offered that position – and I know that he wants it badly. He's not taking this well" he informed his new superior officer.

Luke laughed, "Well, I'm afraid I didn't ask for this. It just happened" he said.

The Sergeant chuckled, "Oh, I know" he said, revving the engine and taking off.

* * *

When Luke arrived at Headquarters, he was immediately ushered to the third floor. Upon reaching the third floor, he was directed toward one of the conference rooms. He could hear voices as he approached the door, the Captain was speaking.

"No, Ensign, I'm afraid that the senate has no say in this matter. Thanks to their most effective loopholes in policies. I don't know how us military would survive without them" laughter rumbled in the room, they obviously all understood that.

"But Captain, surely there are loopholes the senate will find which will nullify your decision" a woman said.

The Captain laughed, "Ah, you are correct Corporal. But there's always another loophole with which I will use. Long live the senate and their thousand-word bills which they use to clarify everything, yet leave everything else to interpretation" Luke heard laughter again. She truly had no love for the senate.

"So, when do we meet this Commander?" another woman asked.

"Well, Lieutenant, I'm expecting him at any time. Though, hopefully before we're finished" she replied.

Luke stepped in, for he saw that as his cue.

The room was filled with women, except for Lieutenant Llewellyn, Justiss, and two others. One of the women spotted him first, "If that is the Commander, Captain, then I congratulate you on your choice. His uniform suits him, its been a while since I've seen that particular uniform." she said. Luke recognized her voice as the Lieutenant. He looked down at his jet black uniform, it was different than the rest of the room. The gold bar on his jacket shoulder indicated his rank, as did the other insignias on the others uniforms.

Ariadné turned and saw him, "Ah, Commander. So good of you to join us, I was beginning to wonder if perhaps you had changed your mind, and I had brought these good officers here for nothing. But I'm happy to see you here after all." she said, pulling him to the front of the room. "Allow me to introduce you to our staff" she then proceeded to point out the various officers.

"We shall begin with our lowest ranking officers." she said, "Corporal Eirena Clovis" she pointed to a red-head with striking green eyes. She stood and saluted, "At your service, Commander" she said. "Corporal Taina Wyn. . ." another woman stood, saluting and returning to her seat.

"You already know Sergeant Xavier. Sergeant Renalds. . ." a brunette stood, saluting and sitting down with a curt, 'Commander'.

"Second Lieutenant Myrna Windress" she pointed to a young woman who appeared about 25. The Lieutenant stood, "It is a pleasure to know you, Commander Starkiller, I hope you will be very successful in your endeavors here. We definitely need help" she said kindly.

"Thank you Lieutenant Windress, I am still quite out of my depth here. But I hope that with your cooperation, and those of the present company, I will be able to work adequately here." Luke replied.

"We will do all we can to help you, Commander" Windress replied, taking her seat once more.

Ariadné then introduced him to the men in the group. "My brother, First Lieutenant Corliss Llewellyn" she introduced. The young man that Luke had seen the day before, stood. His hazel eyes were full of curiosity, disappointment, anger, and jealousy. Luke understood the younger man, he saw Luke as an interloper. Someone who took his rightful place. Still, he treated Luke with the cold politeness of a politician.

"Commander, its good to have you here." he said.

"Thank you Lieutenant, I hope to be a help while I am here. I will be needing your help, as an adviser. For I have much to learn, and I will not always be asking questions of the Captain." Luke replied, wishing to mend any animosity that the younger man had for him.

"I will keep that in mind Commander" Corliss replied with a smirk.

Ariadné continued to introduce him to the other men – the only ones who were above the Captain in rank: Major Neil Organa, and Colonel Kendall Windress. Luke wasn't surprised that the two men who were her commanders, were the sons of the men who she considered family.

"Well, now you have been introduced to the room, we shall continue with debriefing. You listen for now, but tomorrow you will be expected to contribute" Major Organa said.

Luke smiled, and sat down in the empty chair which was now reserved for him.

* * *

After the meeting, Ariadné went back to her office – Luke trailing right behind. The debriefing had been very informative, and Luke learned more than he ever anticipated.

Ariadné had been informed by several battlements on the riverbank, that there was an unsettling amount of activity in Echtra. Scouts had been seen on the opposite side of the river, seemingly planning something regarding the river itself. Naturally, the battlement personnel were unsure of what was going on, for they didn't dare to cross the body of water to find out. The Colonel, the Major, the Captain, and the Lieutenants debated on what to do with this information. Though all agreed that it was not serious enough to concern the senate.

"You know what they'll do, in the name of freedom" Ariadné had said, "Cause for more legislation to go through, preventing us from doing what would be required – in the name of democracy of course."

Lieutenant Llewellyn agreed with her, saying they should wait until more information came through.

"You don't want to wait until its too late, though. Thats dangerous" Corporal Wyn said.

Ariadné agreed, and told her that she would speak with the Queen on the matter. "She is our sovereign, she will know what to do before it is brought to the senate."

"Still, we should be cautious" Major Organa said, "We should reinforce the battlements on the beaches"

"Wtih who?" Ariadné inquired, "We hardly have enough troops to protect Cairn Corness if the battlements fall. We are too weak" she informed him.

"But we must try" he insisted, "We have to hold back this storm, if it forms"

"I agree, but I fear otherwise. With most of our men gone, and our military being mostly women, we will be powerless to hold back any great force from Echtra. Their power grows stronger, and we grow weaker. If it comes to it, we will not be able to hold back the storm, as you call it" Ariadné said.

The room had been silent before Lieutenant Windress spoke up, "We have to do something. We cannot stand idle as they plot and plan against us on the other side of the river. The Captain is right, we will be powerless. They cross the river at least once a month, weakening our defenses. We dare not cross the river, but they do not fear us"

"What would you recommend, Myrna?" Ariadné asked.

The Lieutenant paused, "Either one of two things. First option is: we enlist the Vogelfrei into our armies. They have more men which could bear arms"

"The senate would never agree" Colonel Windress said, "They hate the Vogelfrei"

"The second option, I'm afraid you will hate, Captain." Windress said.

"What is that, niece?" the Colonel asked.

The young woman looked about the room, "We must find help from outside of Tyrn" she said.

The room was silent, before Ariadné growled, "Never" she vowed, "I will never allow the shields to come down. And you're sounding like a senator. Trying to get me to do as they wish. They want the shields down, and I will not give into their demands."

"This war is more serious than most realize, as you said, we will be powerless to stop it without more troops" the brunette replied, her hazel eyes meeting the Captain's brown ones.

"Not the Alliance, if that is what you are insinuating" Ariadné replied.

"You were quick enough to trust one of them as your commander" the Lieutenant quipped.

Ariadné looked at Luke, "That is a different matter. He came here, and I took advantage of the situation, he needed somewhere to go anyhow. No offense Commander" she apologized.

"None taken" Luke had replied, listening as the conversation then turned to a different course, that of the Vogelfrei themselves. Ariadné, however, was definitely not pleased. It seemed to him that everyone wanted the Alliance, except her.

* * *

And so, Ariadné and Luke made their way through the winding hallways of the building, eventually stopping before a door. Ariadné entered, "This is your new office. It adjoins mine" she pointed to a door on the left side of the room. "How do you like it?" she asked him.

Luke scrutinized the room; it was plain, with a desk which had a holo, and a few other things which he would need. "We share a secretary of sorts, she gathers the information from the senate, and the Guardians, and brings it before me – well, us now" she told him.

"Its rather sanitary" Luke observed, she chuckled.

"Yes it is, that is why you are here. Make it the way you want my friend. Its yours" she told him, opening the door to her office and stepping in. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm afraid I have to leave –" she looked at a holoclock, "Ten minutes ago" she finished with resignation. "I'll send Yeira to talk with you about some of your duties with her. More or less, everything will go through you. Though you must be careful not to take everything on your shoulders, for I am still your commanding officer." she told him,looking him in the eyes.

"So...yes...well, I'll go now" she said awkwardly, "I shall speak to you in greater detail later. Until then, just make yourself comfortable" she said, opening the door which led to the hallway and walking out, "So long, Starkiller, I'll return as soon as possible" and with that she was gone.

Luke sat in his chair, still digesting all the information which he had learned that day. He wished there were a way to contact Leia, for she had to be worried about him – he had been gone for nearly two weeks now. There had to be a way to send a message outside of the forcefield, he would ask about it is, if the Captain didn't kill him the moment he brought it up.

He thought for quite some time, wondering just how all this could happen in such a short time. He came here, and now he was Commander in a world which would soon be thrust into the throes of turmoil. It was always his luck, always being the savior of people who would be going through the worst of times. For the first time, he wondered if he wouldn't have been wiser to have stayed on Tattooine, he would have been saved all these bad situations which he was made in charge of.

He laughed at the idea, but then he wouldn't have been a Jedi. . .which would be a terrible thing.


	9. Chapter 9

The Pelagia forest was dense, a hard thing to maneuver for a the little astrodroid. R2 had lost his master days ago, and was now trying to find some kind of coordinates. His database had some plans on memory from the last time he was on Tyrn, with his old master. But his lens did not see the same things that the hard-drive put forth. It was unrecognizable. With a moan, he wheeled himself around as best he could, avoiding the low-hanging branches of the trees.

Then, his eye caught something which was familiar. He matched all the images in his database, finding the correct one. There it was! Yes, the trees were the same, albeit larger, and the veranda was still there – even though it had crumbled for the most part. He whistled in joy, now he knew where he was, and he could find civilization from here. He wheeled toward the battered home where his master and mistress had once visited. It was here that Senator Amidala's handmaiden, Dormé, came for safety and refuge.

His booster rockets propelled him upwards, and onto the veranda. He wheeled inside, turning on his spotlight so he could see. He moaned again, there was another astrodroid who came with the girl, R5. He looked for it as he went through the house.

There were life forms in the house, his sensors gathered, he unwittingly followed where the life-forms were as he entered the foyer. Three beings were there, all arguing amongst themselves. He started the program which had the Tyrnian language program.

"There's something else in the house" one of the figures said.

"I know, I heard it beep. Hopefully its not one of them Guardians. Not that we don't know how to deal with them" the other said, his voice guttural and harsh.

The third spoke in a nasally tone, "General Faruq has given strict orders, we are not to attack until he gives the command"

The second grabbed the scruff of the third, "Listen here, Nagendr, I have no qualms of killing Guardians this close to our borders"

"Though, Addanc, technically, we are on their borders" Nagendr said, suddenly beginning to choke, Addanc was using the force to squeeze the life out of the smaller Nagendr.

"Do you mistake my place? Do you mistake my years? I could crush you, except I would then have to dispose of your body" Addanc said threateningly.

"But," the first interrupted, "we do not have the time to do that" he made his large comrade release his hold on the smaller one. Addanc complied, "Very well, Doran" he said, stalking to another part of the room.

"Do not anger him, Nagendr," Doran said, "You will only get yourself killed"

"As if this isn't a 'get oneself killed' mission anyway. Its suicide!" the smaller one argued.

Doran raised an eyebrow, "Nevertheless, do not anger him. And do not anger me. General Faruq is my commander, and he has given me orders to keep the peace until he arrives. I shall do so" he told the small one, who then scampered off into another room.

"Where's that astrodroid we found?" Addanc asked Doran when Nagendr left.

"In the other room, I disabled it. It won't be sending any messages to Cairn Corness – at least, not until I've reprogrammed it" Doran replied. They laughed heartily, an evil sinister laugh which would scare anyone out of their wits.

R2 quietly wheeled away, going to find the other R-unit before it was too late.

* * *

Leia paced the briefing room of the _Praetorian_, her lips pursed in thought. She was worried, a month had gone by, and they still had no word from Luke. What could he have gotten himself into now? What if he was injured, of what if he never reached that planet that he went to go 'save' the pilot from? Tyrn. She scowled. Her brother was as bad as Han sometimes, with their missions to save people. The first one almost didn't work! She could still remember blasting the grating in the detention area.

_"Into the garbage chute, flyboys!" _it still made her laugh.

"If this is what you did on Tatooine, I now no longer wonder why Jabba kept you by his side. You probably bored him to death. You've been pacing for 45 minutes" Han said from the entrance.

She stopped mid-stride, and turned to him, "Out of the two of us, I think you were probably the least entertaining. All you did for several months was sit frozen in carbonite." she snapped, but she made it sound so sweet and endearing. She truly was frightening at times.

Han stepped into the room, "What's wrong?" he asked, he realized that now was not the time for teasing and bantering. She was disturbed, and he knew what it was about when she didn't answer. "Maybe he's just having such a good time that he has forgotten to talk to us, or maybe they don't have a communication system in place. Some systems that -"

"Tyrn has a communication system in place, Han. They were one of the most modern civilizations in the history of the Republic." she interrupted, picking up a nearby datapad from a chair, showing it to him, and throwing it back to its original place. "He either doesn't want to contact us, or they won't let him" she surmised.

"Hold on a second, lets not jump to conclusions against either." Han said, picking up the datapad and reading it. It was an older pad, which he concluded she had gotten from the Senate Library when they had gone to Coruscant last week. It showed a planet, lush with vegetation. Coordinates appeared, as well as a detailed history of the planet. Han read some, and became more and more amazed that it never fell to the Empire.

Leia scowled deeper, "Why would he not contact us? Surely he knows how worried we are." she exclaimed.

"He didn't contact us when he went to Dagobah, he just kinda disappeared and left us to our own devices" Han reasoned.

His wife rolled her eyes, "You really don't get it do you? Dagobah had minimal intelligent life on it, and they had no communications. That is why it was such a good spot for Master Yoda to hide. Tyrn found a way to communicate from one side of the galaxy to another, several parsecs of space through which they could send a message. No, something is wrong" she said.

Han looked at the coordinates, "Wait a minute, these coordinates don't look right" he said, pulling a communicator from his pocket, he asked Chewie to give him the coordinates that Luke followed. Chewie's howls came from the other side, and Han smiled knowingly, "I thought so!" he exclaimed.

"You thought what?" Leia inquired, watching as he thanked Chewie and then showed her the datapad. He pointed to one of the numbers.

"I am a genius" he announced.

She looked at him skeptically, "I have know you for five years, and genius is not something I have encountered. Sometimes I even wonder if you have intelligence." she said, but he pretended not to hear.

"Thats supposed to be a '7', not a '5'. Maybe he went to the wrong location" he said with smug glee. Leia looked at with a deadpan look, "What?" Han asked.

"If you knew anything about the Senate Library, which you would have if you had accompanied me, you would know that one of the members of the library was from Tyrn. They knew that the Emperor would want Tyrn under his control. So, they changed Tyrns location so as not to allow the Emperor to find them. So that '7' which was changed to a '5' was done on purpose genius." she told him.

He looked at her as if someone had just told him that the _Millennium Falcon _had just been blown to bits while Lando was flying it. She strode past him, pressing a few buttons on the consul which controlled the presentation table. Tyrn's hologram appeared, "Look" she said.

"Look at what?" Han muttered, earning for himself a glare.

"The planet is split down the middle by a river, Han. See?" she pointed to the body of water.

"Yeah, I see. What's that got to do with Luke?" he asked.

"In the history of Tyrn, the river split the world between the good, and the evil. Legends have it that siths would land on the evil side from time to time, and find refuge. Just as the Jedi would land on the opposite side, and find safety." Leia informed him.

"And you think that Luke might have landed on the wrong side?" Han suggested.

"I don't know. I don't feel like he's in danger – but he is not contacting us, and that is worrisome" she replied.

Han went to her side, putting his arm around her. "Alright, here's what we'll do. If he does not contact us soon, within the next few days or weeks, we will go there ourselves, and find him" he said, kissing her head, she nodded.

"Alright, I'll wait" she said, "But don't expect me to act as if nothing is bothering me" she said.

He smiled, "I would never ask that of you" he told her, kissing her softly.

Their bliss was interrupted by 3PO apologizing. "Oh, forgive me Princess Leia, General Solo. I was told by Mon Mothma that she had sent General Solo an hour ago to find you, but that neither of you had returned. I see that General Solo had found you, but she told me to tell you that she wanted to see you immediately." he said.

"Nice going, Goldenrod" Han muttered.

"Thank you 3PO, we will be there shortly" Leia told the droid, glaring at her husband. "Do you have something to tell me?" she asked perturbed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Mon Mothma was asking for you." Han mumbled.

"Oh, thank you Han for telling me. You could've told me earlier though." she said.

He smiled, "Hey, its me!" he said.

"Nerfherder" she muttered, earning a deep laugh from him. She smiled and joined in, both of them walking out from the room arm-in-arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke threw the holopad he had been holding on his desk, his lips slightly curled in frustration. He had been here two months, and in that three weeks he understood the stress the Captain had been under, these politicians were getting on his nerves. He wished that Leia were here, he was a Jedi – a fighter – he had no time for politics.

He stood from his chair and went to window, relieving his irritation by looking at the setting sun. For there was one sun on Tyrn, very different from Tatooine. The treetops glistened in the rays of the sun, and for a moment, they looked like they were on fire. Gold and red splayed across the green leaves, he wished he could see the river, he was sure that the sunset would look marvelous displayed from that setting. Like everything in this place – well, maybe not everything. He wished that Dreadnaught would go drown himself in the river, from time to time. And this was one of those times.

He felt her presence before he heard her chuckle, amused and lighthearted. "Frustrated, Commander?" she teased. He turned to look at her, his glower from before still etched on his face. She clicked her tongue at him, "That's not a way to treat your superior" she said.

He had to laugh, for in the last two months, he had also discovered that his commanding officer had somewhat of a sense of humor. Albeit, morbid. "Forgive me, I thought you were Senator Dreadnaught come to torment me again" Luke teased in kind. She laughed, it was still foreign for him to hear it, but it was pleasant enough.

"Ah, finally someone who I can share my frustrations and troubles with. Has the Senator been bothering you?" she asked. But he did not answer, he did not need to. She stood beside him, gazing out onto the sunset herself. "Its beautiful, isn't it?"

She smiled, "When I was a girl, I used to climb to the top of Citadel Tower, the trees were thinner then. From there, you could see the river, the suns rays on the water. You could look down from there and see all the way to Cairn Varese, and Cairn Andren. Cities on the waterfront, metropolis'. But they were destroyed in the wars." she said with a sad look of remembrance.

"It reminds me of Endor, or Naboo. Probably more Naboo than Endor" Luke replied.

"Naboo?" Ariadné repeated, "My mother is from Naboo. I've never left Tyrn. But from what she always said, it was a beautiful place. The lake country was particularly fond of. Varykino I think it was called, but she was happiest there, I don't know why. She never tells me much of her old life" she said, looking up at him. "So, you said Dreadnaught was bothering you?"

Luke walked back to his desk, picking up the holopad which now had a dent in it, "Yes, some policy about the battalions on the river. Apparently he doesn't like the fact that they are not coming home yet. Its beginning to wear on me, these senators." he vented to the younger woman.

"Welcome to the club." she commiserated, shutting his door and entering his office. "Have you had dinner yet, Commander?" she asked, she still did not call him by his name, policy of the working hours and all that. He shook his head, he wasn't quite sure he'd had lunch either. She nodded, "Good" she stated.

"Oh?" Luke questioned, "Is it so good that I starve? Perhaps you think I would do more work being half-dead" he said sarcastically.

She shrugged, "We all starve at one point. Better sooner than late, get the bloody thing over with" she replied in the same manner. He gave her a look which told her he didn't believe her, "Very well, Commander, if you insist. My mother wishes to invite you to dine with us. Seeing as the mess hall isn't the best food that Tyrn has to offer, not to mention, you'd be in finer company, instead of eating alone" she offered. Luke smiled, "Ah, there's the smile. I've been wondering if it would ever make its way to work?" she teased.

"It was waylaid by the bills and policies. There was even a debate on whether it would come at all, and if it would be in the best interest of the people – or if it would be better to scowl all day, and leave the cheerful happiness to you." Luke replied, earning an laugh from her. "Thank you Captain, I would be honored to dine with your family tonight" he said, she nodded – bowing.

"Very well, sir. I shall transmit your approval to her majesty – pray, what time shall we expect your eminence's arrival?" she mocked.

"When I choose to appear of course, Captain" Luke played along, bowing as well, as he had learned was the custom of Tyrn. She smiled, and bowed thrice.

"Let me know when you're finished and I'll take you" she said, walking out of his office and shutting the door.

Luke smiled, until he saw the holopad once more. With a sigh, he picked it up, "Well, better take care of it now, or he'll never leave me be" he said, desperately wishing he could throw it against the wall.

* * *

When Luke left the building, he was surprised to see Ariadné leaning lazily on her speeder. She looked relaxed, and completely nonchalant. But that was to the untrained eye. He could see and sense the tense awareness of everything going on around her. Her eyes would dart, ever so subtly whenever she saw anything move. Her fingers were lazily picking at a Tourmaline flower's petals, but her muscles were tensed as if expecting to be attacked at any moment. He watched a little longer, as she threw the flower away and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it was impolite to stare?" she asked coolly.

Luke chuckled, "No, I don't think she ever managed that" he said, thinking how she never really was given the chance to teach him anything. Ariadné nodded, though not completely understanding, and put her helmet on. Luke hesitated, she was well known for not driving very safely. "Come on, Commander. Surely you're not afraid of letting a girl drive for once" she teased.

He gingerly sat in the second seat behind the young woman, strapping on a helmet. She turned to him, "Hold on" she instructed as she caused for her speeder to jolt forward. Luke yelped momentarily, and she laughed, "I won't let us crash, Starkiller. I've got a good sense of safety" she declared, "Even if I am somewhat suicidal when I drive on my own." he heard her add softly. Revving her engine, she took off at a reasonable speed.

* * *

They arrived at the palace fifteen minutes later, and for once, Ariadné kept her promise and drove calmly. Luke jumped off, and unfastened his helmet while she chuckled. "Honestly, Commander, you would think that I drove at death-defying speeds with your response." she said.

"No, you drove somewhat reasonably. It was more of your maneuvering which was frightening." he replied.

She just laughed, "Forgive me, Commander, I thought you were fearless?" she teased.

"Fearless in the face of most dangers. But you, Captain Llewellyn, are much more frightening" he told her.

Ariadné smiled broadly, "If only Dreadnaught shared your opinion, perhaps I'd hear less from him" she said wistfully, ascending the steps of the Palace's personal quarters. Luke followed behind her, smiling at her antics. She reminded him sometimes of Leia, her snarky attitude and cynicism giving her a reputation for being heartless.

When they entered the Palace, Ariadné greeted the butler with enthusiasm. "Ah, good evening Waller, is my mother having dinner yet?" she asked, taking off her coat.

"No, Ma'am, she is in her quarters. She is in conference with Senator Windress, he had some policies for her to look over. She told me to tell you to dress for dinner, she said she wanted to see you at dinner like a lady instead of a Captain for once" Waller informed her.

Ariadné grimaced and sighed, "Very well, I shall do as Her Majesty commands. Take the Commander to see my sister, she is no doubt ready" she instructed, beginning to go up the stairs.

"Very good Ma'am, this way Commander Starkiller" Waller lead Luke down the hall, and into a room adjoining.

"Ah, Commander, it is good to see you." Adriané greeted warmly.

"Good evening, Healer Llewellyn, I trust you are well" he replied, following the mandate of the ways of greeting of Tyrn.

"Very well, thank you Commander. You know Lieutenant Windress, and Colonel Windress" she said, mentioning the young woman.

"Good evening, Commander" Myrna and Kendall greeted in unison. "I trust you are well?" Myrna continued.

"Good evening, Lieutenant. Colonel. Thank you Lieutenant, I am very well. A little tired, but nothing I can't handle" Luke replied.

Colonel Windress laughed, "Indeed? Now you understand poor Ariadné, she was always exhausted. Never was able to come down to dinner, due to lack of sleep the night before." he said, then smiled, "Thank you, we are very grateful you are here" Luke nodded, replying that he was grateful to be there.

He then observed the attire of the Lieutenant and Colonel, as well as Adriané. He noticed that the Healer was dressing as, what her mother called, a 'lady' – a princess would be more like it. Her mahogany-red hair looked as if three handmaidens had spent at least an hour to do. The braids intricately woven, all the while trying to look as subtle as possible. He noted that she felt slightly uncomfortable in the, no doubt, expensive blue dress which matched her eyes. He vaguely wondered where this girl went when she was at the ward, but he assumed her beauty had to be on hold for a while whilst she was working. Would Ariadné be the same? A beauty underneath that rough exterior?

Myrna was dressed simply and modestly, all the while making it clear that she was very much a lady who demanded respect. Her traditional, off the shoulder, gold gown striking enough on her, for though she was petite, it seemed to fit her well. Though she could not boast of beauty, she was pleasant enough. Kendall was just as well dressed, in fact he matched his sister in color. Luke felt a little out of place, he was still in his uniform, and all of those who he was used to seeing in uniform, were not.

"You feel out of place, don't you?" Myrna pointed out. Luke nodded, she seemed to have known what he was thinking. "Don't. You are perfectly fine. My father is still dressed in his senatorial gowns, though he insists that we (his children) dress better. Royalty and all that" she sipped from her Zin wine filled glass.

"Are you all royalty?" Luke inquired.

Kendall chuckled, "Yes, in one way or another. What do you think happened to all the royalty of the old Galactic Republic?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I never asked." Luke replied, he really didn't know.

"Yes, well, its an old family secret." Myrna said, coming to his side, "Much like Her Majesty. We all have our secrets, our family histories which cannot be revealed. Mostly because our families are direct threats to the Empire." she turned to her brother. "But, thanks to Luke Skywalker, we don't have much to worry about on that score" she said.

"Don't mention him to my sister," Adriané said, "You forget, she doesn't like him"

"I'm sure she would, if she knew him. They seem to be the same, in many ways. At least, from what I hear of him. Idealist, world on their shoulders – and so forth." Myrna said, "Just give her a few minutes of total blind rage, and she'd be asking him how he blew up the Death Star"

"How do you know that?" Luke was curious.

Myrna smiled at him, "I don't. But I think they'd get along. She just is prejudiced."

"And proud" Kendall inserted, "Decidedly proud."

"Definitely, not that any of what you're saying, Myrna, matters. She will never bring that blasted shield down, and allow the Alliance to come to our rescue." Adriané said.

"She will have to, she will have to face the truth at one point or another" Myrna replied soberly.

"She will fight it" Kendall said.

"Will she?" Luke asked, "Why should she? Surely she can see that Tyrn may need help from the Alliance – and the Alliance could use the help of the people of Tyrn. We need a planet who has stuck to the ways of the old Republic"

Adriané shook her head, "If you can convince her, Lars, that she needs help, then I would be eternally grateful." she said.

"So would we all" Myrna said, "But I don't think that Lars will need to, the Echtrians will do well on their own. I heard they're beginning to cross the river"

"There have been reports" Luke said, "But surely it won't come to that"

"You don't know the Echtrians, think Vogelfrei but ten times worse" Myrna replied.

"Ten times?" Kendall repeated, "Try a hundred. They kill, pillage, steal, rape, they're heartless and cold" he said bitterly.

"But surely you don't believe that they will win, Colonel Windress" the Queen said from behind them all, making her presence known.

The Colonel turned and bowed, "Never, Your Majesty, your daughter would never allow it."

"I should say she wouldn't, not that it matters." Corliss said from behind his mother, "I just can't wait till this damned war is over" he said, taking Myrna's drink and sitting down with it, despite her protests.

"You wish for too much, brother" Ariadné voice said from the door. Luke looked at her wide-eyed. She was dressed in all white; for the first time, looking like a woman, and not like a tired and exhausted leader of an army."Honestly, Commander, didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" she teased.

He laughed, "She never managed." he said, marveling at how she looked like a completely different person.

"Excellent, I'm glad you finally came my dear" Senator Windress said, "Your mother was getting hungry"

"I apologize, I am still trying to cope with the handmaidens. I've been spending all my time at the barracks" Ariadné apologized.

"Forgiven" the Queen said, taking Windress' arm. "Now, Senator, shall we go to the dining room?" she asked, he smiled and they went out.

Kendall took Adriané's arm, and Myrna took Corliss'. "I guess that means you get to escort me, Commander" Ariadné said, threading her arm through Luke's.

He nodded, "Yes, I suppose it does" he said with a smile. He was pretty sure that Angels lived on the Moons of Iego, but he wondered if perhaps she was one that didn't know it. He laughed to himself. To think, he once thought Leia was beautiful, and was once jealous of Han until he found out she was his sister. But now, Han could keep Leia all to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner conversation. About as boring as reading through a senate bill, with a thousand words that have no meaning. Why you may ask? Because all the company would try to stay lighthearted, and therefore avoid topics of things that really matter. Surprisingly however, Ariadné was not as bored as usual. The quips and jokes were refreshing for once, perhaps her problem had been too much work.

"Daydreaming, Captain?" her Commander teased beside her.

Her brown eyes looked at him with a dubious glance, "If you have not noticed, Commander Starkiller, night has fallen. Therefore, it is no longer day" she replied, earning a chuckle from the older man. He was getting used to her dry sarcasm, that – in and of itself – was a relief. No one understood her as well as this stranger from Tatooine.

"Well then, you must have fallen asleep, for that is the only kind of dreaming acceptable at night" he replied.

She smiled, he understood her quips and replied in kind. She liked that. "I shall try and listen to the counsel, Commander."

"Ariadné" the Queen caught her daughter's attention.

"Yes, mother?" the Captain replied respectfully.

"Tell me, how is that rascal Vogelfrei Therizo? He's been in Jubilee for two months now hasn't he?" Mordé asked, her daughter nodded.

"He is doing well, as far as I know. But the person to ask is Senator Windress – indeed, sir, it is you who has him." Ariadné deflected to the old man.

Windress chuckled, "He's doing well, he has understood that he is under my family's care for the next several years, and has every intention of getting out free after it." he said.

"He's a hard worker" Myrna added, "Mother wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't there. She's become quite dependent on him as her messenger, and bodyguard – among other things"

"Yes, she can move the furniture as much as she wants now. He's always willing to help her when she requires it" Kendall inserted.

Ariadné turned to her mother, "There you have it, Therizo is doing well" the table erupted in laughter, they all knew that Ariadné did her best not to lean toward conjecture.

"As is his wife, Douleia" Adriané told her mother, "She is indispensable to the ward. Especially with her children around her, its as if she has seen her fate and has accepted it."

"You see?" Ariadné said abruptly, "If only Dreadnaught could hear you all, I keep telling him these Vogelfrei just need honest work to make them alright. Keep them out of trouble, and they won't be trouble" she declared.

"I can't say I've ever heard that analogy. . ." Myrna said softly.

"That's because I just made it up" Ariadné stated, causing laughter once more to fill the room.

* * *

She ran, she had no choice. The damned Echtrians had crossed the river in the night, hitting their weakest point – the underground passages. Many had died valiantly, trying to defend the river garrison of Ker Talagand. The battalion had fallen after quite some time, leaving her to run for her life. She willed herself not to cry, she had to get to Cairn Corness, the Captain had to know. She was the superior officer, and she had to report to her superior. They left her alive, so that she could see her subordinates die, but their plan had backfired, and now she was free – somewhat.

She felt pain in her arm, and fell to the ground, she had been hit. She turned, igniting her lightsaber. The gun was firing in her direction, but she blocked every blast, using the Force against them. She managed to hit the gunner aiming at her, hearing a satisfying cry. She then disengaged the weapon, and strapped it to her side, taking off once more.

Her raven colored hair was getting in the way of her sight – damn her being a woman, were she a man she wouldn't have to worry about all this damn vanity. Perhaps she should have taken the Sergeant's advice, and cut it yesterday.

There was a house in the distance, yes, she had to get to it. Quietly, she approached it, the Force signatures inside warning of a possible threat. Shielding herself with the Force, she stealthily sneaked in.

* * *

When dinner had ended, they were all lead to the sitting room for more time to spend with each other. Luke somehow found himself sitting next to the Queen, watching the others from afar. The Queen watched him watch them, an amused expression on her face; Luke wasn't just looking at them, he was looking specifically at Ariadné.

"It has been a long time since I have seen her so carefree" the Queen started abruptly, "You have helped her more than you realize"

Luke looked at the Queen, somewhat ashamed that she had noticed his unwavering gaze from her daughter's bright smile. "She does seem happier, even since I first met her" he said.

The Queen smiled, "Yes, she is very grateful for you. I was worried about her before you came, I was worried she would work herself to death." she said.

"Yes, she does have that tendency. I have to tell her to quit, or she still would." Luke said with a chuckle.

They were silent for a few moments, watching Ariadné. "She was but a girl when they brought her father and eldest brother back, dead. She was left with a mother who was deep in sorrow; a brother, who was somewhat irresponsible; a twin sister, who was just as lost as she; and a younger brother who looked to her for comfort. She had to grow up fast, taking a responsibility she never should have had to bear. She had to be the rock of the family, taking on things which a child her age never should have." the Queen said sorrowfully. "She was never even given the chance of love, her duty always coming first. Her adolescence was stolen from her."

She was much like Leia, made at an early age taking responsibility a girl should never have to. But even Leia didn't have it that hard. "You did your best, I'm sure. Ariadné is a very intelligent woman, and a good leader." Luke assured the older woman.

The Queen smiled good naturedly, "I know she is. She has done well despite the circumstances." she said, watching Luke with an intense gaze. He began to shift uncomfortably, the Queen was disconcerting. She seemed to notice, as she immediately smiled and looked away, "Forgive me, Commander, you just remind me of someone I used to know" she said, turning to address Adriané about something.

Luke wondered for a moment just who he reminded her of, but concluded that she wouldn't tell him anyway and left it alone.

"Enjoying my mother?" he heard Ariadné say from behind him, he turned to see the young woman smirking.

"Very much so, we were speaking of you actually" he teased, she raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Were you indeed? And what horrible things did my mother tell you?" she asked, Luke didn't know what to say. He didn't know how Ariadné would respond if he really told her what they were speaking of.

"Nothing horrible, I assure you. Tell me, what did Sergeant Xavier tell you before we left about the garrisons on the riverfront?" he asked, her face fell and she groaned.

"He says that one of the garrisons didn't respond when he tried to contact them. Which is a worrisome prospect, under the circumstances." she said, "Lieutenant Tathis is the officer there, but we have no transmissions from Ker Talagand. It could be a bad sign, but I hope for all of us that it isn't."

"Lieutenant Tathis?" Luke asked, "I don't think I've met her have I?"

"No, she was assigned to her current post before you came. Sergeant Xavier has given one of the Scouts the assignment to find out what's going on, that is if he comes back" she huffed, taking a sip of her wine.

"You don't have much hope?" Luke asked the girl shook her head.

"Considering there is unrest on the river's edge – no, I don't have much hope for the garrison at Ker Telegand." she replied, launching into a discussion with Kendall about Senator Organa.

* * *

She stood over the three men who she had just killed. They had been taken unaware – sleeping to be more precise. The sentry was most definitely the most disappointing, he didn't even open his eyes as she killed him. Undisciplined fools from Echtra, they never know when they need to take care of business and leave bodily necessities for later. She needed to get to Cairn Corness, but first she needed some rest.

She ignited her lightsaber when she heard sequential beeping behind her, she turned to see two R-units.

"Hello there" she greeted. R2 beeped, and whirred. "Its nice to meet you too. Tell me, how did you get here? Did the Captain assign you to this outpost?" Another beep came out, as well as a mechanical sigh. "Ah, I see. And where is your master now?" R2 squealed, then beeped furiously. "I see. Where is R5?" just as she said it, the green astrodroid came around the corner.

"Hello, my robotic counterpart. I need to send a transmit to Cairn Corness, can you do it?" she asked. R5 beeped some more, signaled that it was recording.

She looked around, making sure there was nothing around the building, and then she recorded her hologram.

"Captain Llewellyn, this is Lieutenant Ana Tathis, I have bad news. . ."

* * *

Luke was just about to go to bed, his mood was absolutely elated after his evening with the Queen. He had to admit though, there was something about the Queen which unnerved him. Her gaze lingered on him longer than normal, and she sometimes spoke to him as if she had known him for years. She had said he reminded her of someone, but who? She wouldn't say, but she was an enigma for sure. Who was she?

He didn't ponder it long, as there was a tapping on his door. "Come in" he shouted, loud enough for whoever was on the other side. Justiss walked in, his face pale and drawn. "Justiss, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Commander, we just received a hologram." the Sergeant said, "I sent one of the Privates to inform Captain Llewellyn, as this message is vital to her." Luke was puzzled, but asked no questions as he got dressed once more.

When they arrived at the Holoroom, Ariadné was already there – waiting, her eyes still glazed from sleep. It was obvious she had rushed, as she had only hastily thrown a robe over her nightgown. Luke thought that the Private must have told her something which caused such a reaction from the typically calm Captain.

"Commander, I'm glad you made it" she said professionally, as if they had not just left a rather friendly dinner. "Now, Xavier, what is it that was transmitted?" she asked.

Justiss turned to her, papers in his hand, "First I must tell you where it was transmitted from: it was from a lake house which has not been used for twenty-some-odd years. You stationed a R-unit there, if you remember Captain, so as to transmit anything suspicious going on at the unprotected part of the beach." Ariadné nodded, "It was pre-recorded, so we have no idea how to contact the transmitter." he finished, telling one of the technicians to begin the hologram.

The faint image of a woman appeared on the holoviewer, her clothes were disheveled, and her dark hair was in knots. Ariadné immediately recognized her as Lieutenant Tathis – and the hologram confimed it in the message.

_"Captain Llewellyn, this is Lieutenant Ana Tathis, you stationed me at the garrison at Ker Telegand. Captain, I am sorry to tell you that I have bad news. Echtrians have overtaken the garrison at Ker Telegand. As far as my knowledge goes, no one survived except myself. They came last night, but overtook the garrison completely by noontime. They are stronger than we anticipated, and they have a new General, a man by the name of Faruq. I overheard the commander of the Echtrians say that they were going to take over the garrison at Ker Tol by this evening. I simply wanted to warn you, this General Faruq has every intention of overtaking all the garrisons within the next few days. I am sending this in case I do not return to the capital. I am at the Lake House now, I hope to be at Cairn Corness within the next few hours, thanks to these R-units maps. May the Force be with you, Captain, and I am sorry for my failure. Tathis. Out."_

The silence was deafening as no one said anything for quite some time. It was nigh on impossible, how could they have lost all their defenses? There was only one thought between them all.

The waiting was over, the war had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

The moments ticked by, the full force of the words which Lieutenant Tathis had said settling in. Ariadné was the first to recover her senses, immediately beginning to give orders.

"Xavier, send a private to get the top military officials together in the conference room at dawn. I need to tell them what has happened, tell them I apologize earliness of the hour, but the subject is of dire importance. Get me the information from that scout you sent to Ker Telegand, make sure that what the Lieutenant said has been confirmed. Send word to all the garrisons on the riverfront, we need to know where they strike next. Send reinforcements to Ker Tol, if it is still standing, we cannot lose that outpost. Send another scout to get find Lieutenant Tathis, I need her in Cairn Corness for debriefing alive. Now!" Justiss scurried out, sending three privates to their various duties.

Ariadné turned to Luke, "Commander, if you would be so kind as to get the Queen, I will have a personal reception with her, so as to inform her of our situation. Also if you could send for Senators Windress and Organa, I will need to see them as well. It would be best if I break it to all three immediately." she said softly, running her hand over her face. "They would choose to attack now, just when the calm was setting in." Luke placed a calming hand on her shoulder, she looked at him instantly.

"I will get the Queen and senators, they will probably take some time. Get what rest you can, you will need it if you are to work all day tomorrow." he told her, she nodded dumbly, with a sad smile on her face.

"You're right. Thank you, Commander." she said, walking out of the Holoroom.

Luke looked at the holo once more, things just got rough – fast. He decided to go to Windress first, Organa would follow.

* * *

An hour-and-a-half later, the Queen and senators were in court. Luke slipped down to the antechambers of the royal family knocking softly on Ariadné's door. She did not answer, she must have taken his advice quite readily and was now sleeping. Using the Force, he unlocked her door, peering into the dark room.

She was indeed asleep, fully clothed so as not to make anyone wait when she woke. The Jedi crept to her bed, taking a moment to admire the beauty. Even in slumber she looked as if the world weighted down on her shoulders. He touched her arm, "Captain? Captain?" she did not respond.

He shook her a little more forcefully, at which point she opened her eyes. She sat up, blinking her eyes a few times. "Now?" she asked, he nodded, and she stood momentarily using his arm to steady herself. She stumbled into the well-lit hallway and walked to the court.

"Ariadné, what is the meaning of this? What has happened?" Senator Windress asked first.

"I was told it was of great importance that we meet now, what is wrong my dove?" the Queen inquired softly, touching her daughters face gently.

Ariadné looked at her mother for a moment, unshed tears in her eyes. "Naneth" she paused, "We are at war" her voice cracked as she said it. "The Echtrians attacked our garrison at Ker Telegand last night, they lost. They are probably attacking Ker Tol now, our weakest garrison to say the least." she turned to Senator Windress, "We are going to need the full support of the senate if we are to win this war. They have a new commander, a General Faruq – I've never heard of the man, so that's all I can tell you for now. He is leading this attack, and it has been in the plans for quite some time."

"What do we know of their plans?" Organa asked, Ariadné shook her head.

"All I know is they are planning on attacking Ker Tol. They will no doubt attack all of our riverside battalions, they know we are not prepared for a mass attack. We don't have the resources." Ariadné replied.

"I can assure you, I will call an emergency senate meeting at dawn. They will be outraged, but I will do my best that all of your military powers are returned to you. Dreadnaught will probably not agree-"

"Dreadnaught is a coward." Ariadné spat, "And I don't care if he doesn't support us. We are at war. That puts a whole new spin on everything"

"But without the help of the entire senate we will be handicapped" the Queen told her daughter.

"That never stopped her before" Regis said.

"I will do what I need to do" Ariadné promised.

"Dreadnaught will demand that the Force-Shield comes down" Windress said.

"No!" Ariadné shouted, "He will not get what he wants"

"Calm down my love, I'm sure we can work this out without anger." the Queen calmed, placing her hand on her daughter's arm, the girl noticeably shifted her attitude. "The senate will make its decisions, and as their Queen I will do what is best for my country. If they want a war, we will meet them with equal force"

"We can't" Ariadné stated in defeat, "We have no extra forces"

"Which is why Dreadnaught will make his demands" Windress said.

Ariadné smirked, "As Senator Organa said, that never stopped me before"

"He will be forceful" the Senator warned.

The Captain smiled, "So will I" she said smugly, going to the door.

Windress and Organa then withdrew, respectfully bowing before the Queen and saying goodbye. Ariadné nodded to her mother, and told her to go back to bed with a: 'We will probably be in and out of here frequently tomorrow. Go back to sleep' the Queen nodded and smiled, waving to her daughter and retreating to her chambers.

Ariadné turned to Luke, "We need to plan, and its going to be a long night." she told him, leaving the palace and going to Headquarters.

* * *

Conference Room D had never been so loud. The colonels, corporals, lieutenants, sergeants, ensigns and other top military officials asking each other what they had been called here for. Ariadné stood outside with Luke, surveying just who had come.

"Tyrn has changed, Commander. Look at them. They have no idea what is going on, oblivious to the fact that their lives are about to be turned on its head. It will be worse than the Civil Wars, and I wonder if we will be able to stop the tide once it rolls in." Luke turned his blue eyes to observe her.

"I'm sure we will do what we can with what we have. Aren't you glad you got that sleep last night?" he asked with a smile.

She returned the gesture, "Yes, thank you for the suggestion. I needed it, but I insist that when this meeting is over, you get some rest. You won't be any good to me half-alive." she said, standing to her full height and striding into the room and standing at the podium.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen" she greeted in a tone which Luke had coined 'her Captain voice' - calm and authoritative, demanding respect and attention "I'm glad you could come" the room chorused 'good mornings' and she continued. "Last night, I was disturbed from my slumber by Sergeant Xavier – who had received a holo from Lieutenant Tathis at Ker Telegand. She told us of a threat. A threat so great, that it will make the Civil Wars look like child-play. You no doubt have been informed by our spies that there is unrest on the other side of the river. It is true, I confirm that. But now there is unrest on this side of the river." she swallowed, and prepared to make her speech.

"She gave me a warning. Warning? What am I saying? War has touched our soil once more, blood of Tyrnians has been shed. Echtrians have crossed the Eridanus, and are now targeting our battalions on the waterfront." a murmur arose in the group, murmurs of 'What?' and 'Impossible!' spread like wildfire.

"Tis too true my friends. We have lost the garrison at Ker Telegand, and it is from the very Lieutenant Tathis, which I spoke of earlier, that I received the information from. They have already launched an attack on Ker Tol, which – I regret to inform – is also wavering. That is according to Lieutenant Fergus, who is the commanding officer there. Reinforcements have been sent, from Lieutenant Windress' command, but they will not be enough." her voice quieted, but got stronger.

"I have gone over the numbers of our military, and am sorry to say that they are not enough to reinforce all the battalions. Although it is the front line, which me must protect – we have a greater responsibility. We must protect Cairn Corness at all costs, but in doing so, we will lose many of our men and women on our current battlefront. But, we must remember that numbers do not win a battle" she said.

"They sure help" Corliss could be heard saying, Ariadné smirked.

"Indeed, Lieutenant, they do. But we have good news, along with the horrid. Senator Windress will be convincing the senate that it would be in the best interest of all to return emergency powers to the Queen; and all powers militarily to the Colonels – Windress and Organa. Leaving us with very little obstacles in our way from the senate, which you all will confirm is the majority of our problem. The Vogelfrei will most likely be drafted into our military, and your jobs are about to get harder. We will all need to overcome our differences, if we are to win this war. You will all report to me – or Commander Starkiller – for further orders. Wartime is a very bloody business, its not for the faint of heart." she nodded curtly, and dismissed them all.

"Nice speech, I could practically hear your heart bleeding" Luke said, she smiled, and nodded with a 'it was'.

"Come on, Starkiller, we need to return to our offices and get to work" she said, heading down the hallway. Luke followed in silence, they would be speaking a lot within the next few days – they were enjoying the silence now.

* * *

When they arrived back at their offices, datapads were found on their desks. Reports from the various garrisons on the waterfront.

"Six" Ariadné counted, "Six battalions have been attacked. How did they get such a force? They are irresponsible, undisciplined, and as a whole a raucous lot. How could they form an army of such strength?" she asked rhetorically.

Luke entered her office, "I don't know. What do we know about this Faruq?" he asked.

"Nothing. We have never had any records of a man with such a name, but he obviously is quite talented in the field of war." Ariadné replied, looking through the reports some more.

"Are there any leaders from this side that would know the weaknesses of each of the garrisons? From what I see each of them were attacked at their weakest point." Luke reasoned.

"Yes, it is possible. But no one under that name has ever been here, even less in the army" she replied.

"Is it possible he changed his name?" Luke suggested.

Ariadné smirked, "Thats a tradition here on Tyrn, don't you know?" she asked, standing up and turning to the window.

A knock resounded on the door, "Come in" Ariadné shouted back.

Justiss poked his head through, "Captain, Commander. Lieutenant Tathis is here, Captain" he said, "We found her right outside the gates. Do you want me to let her in?" he asked.

Ariadné nodded, and approved, sitting back at her desk. Soon a young woman came in, her black hair cropped just below her shoulders, Luke noticed a lightsaber at her belt. Who was this again?

"Lieutenant" Ariadné greeted warmly, "I'm glad to see you safe"

"Thank you Captain" the girl replied with a distinct outer-rim accent, "I'm glad to be alive."

The Captain then introduced her to Luke, and asked her to sit down. "Now, tell me all that happened at the garrison" she said, prompting the girl to launch into her tale.


	13. Chapter 13

". . .and then one of my Ensigns gave her life so I could get out. I ran as long as I could, dodging the blasts as much as I could." Ana recounted, "I arrived at the lake house, and you know the rest"

Ariadné and Luke were silent for a moment, looking at each other. "Your story has given us some insight." Ariadné began, "We now know this General Faruq knows our weaknesses, and is exploiting them. He was obviously one of us, at one point." she told Luke.

"Is is possible to find out who?" he asked.

"Not without difficulty." she turned to Ana, "Thank you, Lieutenant, I am sure that you need some rest after what you have been through. You may go home"

Ana smiled, "Thank you Captain, I shall." she said, standing. For the first time, Luke noticed the lightsaber on her belt – uh oh, this could be bad. He shielded himself with the Force, surely with so many force-sensitives, no one would notice another. He hoped that was the case, and took note to be careful around her. Her eyes settled on him, and for a moment he thought she may have sensed him – but she shook her head and left, as if clearing her mind of whatever it was she thought of him. She walked out.

Luke was now nervous, this could spell bad things for him if she knew who he was. However, there was a Captain who needed his mind at her disposal at that moment, so he returned to the present.

"What do you think?" Ariadné asked him, rubbing her hands over her eyes. Luke sighed, shaking his head.

"How many troops do you have at your disposal?" he asked, she scoffed.

"Not many. I'm already drafting the Vogelfrei, withdrawing as many garrisons as are not essential to the defense of Liboria. My problem, Commander, is that I have no men. Women are not good warriors, we are not built for such a task" she replied.

"Is there anyone that can help us?" he knew that there was, but he knew that Ariadné would have to make her own decision when it came to contacting the Alliance. What would have to happen before then, he'd like to know?

"No, at least not on Tyrn" she said with a sigh. "I must see how things went with the senate. Surely Windress is done by now, meaning that I should be able to work freely." there was a knock at the door, "Come in" Ariadne called out.

A Private, who Luke had identified earlier as being named Yanet stuck his head in. "Captain," he began, "I just received two astrodroids that came in with Lieutenant Tathiss. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Two? I only left one at the lake house, where did the second come from?" Ariadné asked, Luke already knew and watched carefully between the two.

"The Lieutenant said that the second came from the Commander's ship, from when he crashed. R2-D2?" Yanet said.

Ariadné turned toward Luke, "You had an astrodroid?" she asked.

"We got separated when I was taken captive by the Vogelfrei, I didn't know what happened to him" Luke answered, he wondered if R2 had his lightsaber. The Private backed out of the door, and Ariadné entered the other office. Luke followed.

R2 beeped in excitement when he saw his master, "Hello to you too" Luke greeted, "Where have you been?" R2 beeped, "Oh? So you wandered for a bit" R2 chirped again. Luke laughed, "I see, that had to be interesting" R2 sighed in reply, Luke couldn't help but laugh at the droid.

"He belongs to you?" Ariadné looked on with astonishment, "Why didn't you tell me before, we could have found him and brought him here"

"I'm sorry, Captain, I suppose I didn't think of him" Luke replied aloofly. R2 chirped wildly. "What was that?" Luke asked, the droid continued to beep and chirp excitedly. "Yes, well, thank you for keeping that information" he replied, he wasn't quite ready to tell Ariadné that R2 had his lightsaber, and he was a Jedi.

"Private, get this droid cleaned up. We are very grateful for his service, I hear he helped Lieutenant Tathis?" Ariadné said.

"Yes, Captain, he did." Yanet replied, taking the droid out of the room and down to maintenance.

When they were gone, Ariadné turned to Luke, her hands on her hips. "What else are you hiding?" she asked him.

"Pardon?" Luke asked.

"Ambiguity is not your strong suit, Commander" she teased, "You didn't tell me about the droid, is there anything else I should know about?" Luke considered telling her the truth for a moment, after all, she asked. But he changed his mind, now was not the time.

"No, I don't think there is" he answered, the intercom beeped before Ariadné could say anything more.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Captain Llewellyn, Colonel Organa has requested that you come to the holoroom – we have another transmission" the voice on the other side said.

Ariadné sighed, "Very well, I shall be there shortly." she turned off the intercom, "Stay here Commander, just in case" she ordered as she left.

Luke nodded, and sat at his desk, hoping that the information wasn't too bad. Ariadné didn't need any more terrible things on her shoulders – but he already knew that his hope was in vain, and he looked at his datapad for any updates.

* * *

Leia was beginning to feel worried, although she was quite clear that it wasn't from her. Wherever Luke was, he was worried. She had to find Han, it had been more than a few weeks, and they needed to find Luke now. No surprise to her, Han was arguing with Chewbacca about the hyperdrive on the _Millennium Falcon. _"

"I told you it needed to be replaced!" he shouted, Chewbacca roared, "No, Chewie, don't you get it? If it isn't replaced, then there is no way in the galaxy we'll be able to get to Tyrn in one piece. Those starships that were in the Empire's fleet are still out there!" Chewbacca made some indescribable sound – not that a Wookie's sound can ever truly be described. Leia was touched at the fact that Han was thinking about it as well, he hadn't forgotten his promise. "Fine, just get it done before Leia finds out" Han said.

"Before I find out what?" Leia asked, bringing herself into the conversation. Han looked like he'd been shocked, while Chewie's rumbling sounded like he was laughing at the smuggler.

"Laugh it up Fuzzball" Han told his companion, who just climbed to the top of the ship, supposedly to fix the hyperdrive. Han went toward Leia. "So, any word from Luke?" he asked.

"None, but he's worried. I can sense it." she replied.

"About what?" Han asked, sitting down and pulling her down with him to sit on his lap.

"I don't know. I feel like he's going to need us. But why ever it is, we need to get to Tyrn after Chewie fixes the hyperdrive." she told her husband, waiting for his reaction.

His gentle caresses on her back froze, "You heard all of that?" he asked, she smiled.

"Its nice to know you keep your word, laser-brain. I thought you had forgotten." she said, pecking him on the lips, he smirked.

"Forgotten? Me? Psh, I wouldn't forget. This is Luke we're talking about, Luke and you. I wouldn't ever let you guys down. I love you." he promised.

"I know." she replied, kissing him again.

"Hey!" a voice broke them apart, it was Wedge Antilles. "You guys should get a room, we don't want to see that. It ruins Han's reputation as someone who has no soft spots - not that we don't already know that he has a weakness in her highness." the pilots around him laughed.

Han frowned, "Why is it we're always interrupted?" he grumbled.

"Well, as long as his weakness is for me, I don't mind. But isn't there something else you boys should be doing?" Leia quipped, the pilots didn't reply. "That's what I thought" she said standing and taking Han's hand. "Come on, we should get some rest before we go" she said. Han grinned, "Rest, Han!" his smile fell but he stood and followed her anyway.

"So long, boys! We're following your advice" he called back to the pilots.

"Good, we're tired of you making us jealous." his fellow Corellian replied.

"Oh Leia, I'd do anything for you" Gavin Darklighter mocked Han, pretending that fellow pilot Hobbie was Leia.

"Aw, Han, I know. Even though I was the one who saved you more than once, Flyboy." Hobbie mocked. The other pilots laughed.

Tycho soon joined in, "Now, now, Leia, Han does good sometimes" he imitated Luke, which with his blond hair wasn't very hard.

"Yeah, Its me!" Gavin puffed out his chest, perfecting Han's smirk. Tycho and Hobbie exchanged a glance, like Leia and Luke did sometimes.

Han growled, "Why you-"

"Han!" Leia broke up their little banter, bringing Han's focus back to her, "They're just trying to get at you. We need to get ready to leave." she told him, tugging on his arm a little harder. He looked between the mocking pilots and his wife.

"But-"

"Now Han!" her voice commanding, "They're just being idiots" she said quieter, he looked once more at the pilots and then followed his wife, grumbling all the way.

The pilots laughed at the couple, "Oh Han," Hobbie said, assuming Leia's persona once more, he clung to Gavin's side. "Lets go to our room, where we can – ooh, I'm too modest to say" he placed his hand on his mouth.

The roaring of laughter filled the hangar bay again.

* * *

Luke paced his office, an hour had passed, then two, then four. Ariadné had never taken this long in her meetings before. He heard the outer office door slam, she had returned – quite furious he might add. She opened his door, and he saw her appearance, yes she truly was livid. Her lips were drawn into a thin line, her brows were furrowed together, her eyes were narrowed in anger, and her overall attitude Luke tried to calm through the Force.

"You'll never guess what they're going to do." she said sardonically. Luke went to her side, working hard to calm her anger, but found it wasn't working well.

"Before you tell me, sit down. You need to be thinking clearly, whatever it is." he said, gently taking her arm and leading her to the chair. She began to relax, releasing a breath.

"They're sending someone to the other side of the river as a spy. As if that was the smartest thing to do." she told him.

"Why? I thought you said no one has dared enter Echtra since the Civil War" he replied.

"No one has, Lars, I'm going to be the first" she replied with a cynical smile.

Luke stopped, his breathing quickening, "You?" he asked in a faraway voice – she would get hurt. "That's ridiculous, they can't send you!"

"Its already done, I leave tomorrow." she said, "Dreadnaught's idea" her eyes told him everything. The Senator was punishing her, he wanted that shield brought down.

"You can't go alone" Luke said, she snickered.

"No, I can't. Lieutenant Windress is coming with" she said, Luke stood up. _Give into your anger, Luke. _He heard the Emperor say in the back of his mind, this was outrageous, they couldn't do that to her. But he let his anger go, and let determination set in.

"I'll go with you" he declared, she stood and went to his side.

"No, that you will not do." she said, "I have to do this, and you have to stay here. If you are lost as well as I, then there will be no hope for Liboria." she told him.

"Why would he send you?" Luke asked, she looked up at him, smirking.

"I don't know, thats partially why I'm leaving you. I need to find out why Dreadnaught is so determined to destroy the last bit of the Old Republic." she took off her ring, and put it in Luke's hand "You're our only hope right now, Lars. You must stay here, you must command in my place." she said, walking toward the door.

"Ariadne" Luke called, she turned to him, "May the Force be with you" she smiled.

"May the Force be with you Lars. Take good care of my family" she answered back, leaving the room.

* * *

Luke opened his hand, looking at the ring, it would never fit on his finger, so he went and grabbed a chain from his drawer. He placed the chain around his neck, putting the ring under his shirt. He sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Don't be sad, Luke" he heard a voice say, he looked up to see Ben.

"Ben?" the ghostly figured of Ben Kenobi stood before him, "She's going to commit suicide by doing this. She won't make it back." Luke said.

"She will, she's much more attuned to the Force than you think." Ben replied.

"How can you say that? She's in danger, I can feel it Ben." Luke's voice was wavering.

"I know Luke, but do not dwell on it. Your father had those same kind of premonitions about your mother, and it destroyed them both." Ben explained to the younger man.

"But Ben, how can you tell me not to worry?" Luke asked, "She said herself that no one dares go to that side, or –"

"There are things beyond your knowledge, young one, she will not come to harm. You see, she – like yourself – is a child of a Jedi knight. Her natural intuition comes from this, it will help her on her mission" Obi-Wan told him.

"The daughter of a Jedi Knight?" Luke asked incredulously, that actually made sense.

Ben's ghost sighed, taking a seat at Luke's chair, ready for a long monologue. "Her father and your father knew each other well, but Jax Pavan – as was his name – was horrified when he saw his friend had turned to the Dark Side. Jax was an exceptional Jedi Knight, who after Order 66 came here with one of your mother's handmaidens – Dormé Llewellyn – to protect her from the Emperor. They eventually developed an attachment to one another and married; he using her last name and changing his first name to Xaj so as not to be recognized. For years the Emperor looked for them, trying to purge all the Jedi out of the galaxy, but never succeeded. Meanwhile they lived here, he trained his children in the ways of the Force; and his wife was elected by the remainder of the senate who had not compromised – who had also come here for safety – Queen. You know the rest, the Civil Wars broke out, and Jax was killed. But not before he saved several Jedi and brought them here. Drake Lo'gaan, who was a padawan, and another padawan named Ekria, came here and also changed their names. You know them, as a matter of fact; Ekria goes by the name of Taina Wyn; and Drake is known as Justiss Xavier."

"Corporal Wyn and Justiss?" Luke repeated, "Justiss was a Jedi?"

"Many Tyrnians were Jedi, that's why they're here." Ben explained.

"Does Ariadne know?" Luke asked.

"To keep Ariadne safe from the Dark Side, she knows nothing of her heritage." Obi-Wan answered.

"Why is it I never knew before?" Luke asked.

"Because they long since abandoned the Force, so as not to draw attention to themselves. It was for their own good, as Darth Vader believed them dead." Ben said.

"How do you know this? You were on Tatooine" Luke was confused.

"Since becoming one with the Force, I have been able to see many things which you would never expect." the Jedi master explained.

Luke paused, letting all the information he had received sink in. "Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked.

His mentor smiled, "Not right now. But know this, Ariadné will be alright, you need not worry. The Force will keep her alive, her time is not finished." Ben said.

"But surely I should be with her. She might need me to-" he looked up, but Ben was already gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Ariadné and Myrna left the next morning at dawn, setting out for – as everyone knew – a suicide mission. The farewell group was small, as the mission had the utmost of secrecy. Luke had not joined them, instead having a meeting with Colonel Windress.

"What are the chances of their survival?" Luke asked the older man, who was much more knowledgeable on the subject. "Do you think they have a chance of getting back alive?"

"I don't know, Commander" Kendall replied, "No one has attempted such a venture since the civil wars. There is a possibility that they won't, and a possibility that they will."

"What is it exactly that they are supposed to do there?" Luke asked.

Kendall chuckled humorlessly, "They are supposed to find out who this General Faruq is. They've been sent with false identities, and made up stories if they're caught. Not that I think it will help much, twelve hours of studying their backstories isn't enough."

Luke pulled at the chain around his neck in worry, hoping that Ben was right. "What's going to be expected of me, Ken?" he asked.

The Colonel looked out the window, "What has already been required of you, but Ariadné's job as well. She is a crucial part of this operation, I only hope she'll be alright." he said, Luke noted that he looked upon her like a sister – it was understandable that he would be worried.

Luke turned on his intercom, "Justiss," now that he knew who the man was, he was having a hard time addressing him under his pseudonym.

"Yes, Commander?" the ex-Jedi replied.

"I want to have a meeting with the top officers. As I am taking the place to Captain Llewellyn, I need to make it clear what has happened." Luke told him.

"Very well, Commander." Justiss, or Drake, replied. "Commander?"

"Yes?"

"With Captain Llewellyn gone, are you going to be the new Captain, sir?" Justiss asked.

Luke looked at Colonel Windress, the older man nodded and Luke swallowed a lump in his throat. She was already being replaced by him, as if she was written off as dead before the event even occurred. It made him slightly nauseous, but he understood to a degree – it was wartime, they couldn't afford to lose a top officer, and therefore had to replace her.

"You will find out at the meeting, Justiss. Please follow out my orders." Luke said.

"Yes, sir." the other man replied, cutting off the intercom.

"I'm going to be the new Captain?" Luke's voice filled with concern and slight betrayal; not for himself, but for Ariadné, "What about her? She's not dead yet. She might just come back."

Kendall turned to Luke, "I'm sorry, Lars. I know that it seems as if we have already replaced her because we believe that she is gone for good, but we aren't. We need a leader, and Corliss is simply not up to the task. You are. You were being trained to replace her little by little, for her own sake. Now the timeline has simply been shortened." he explained.

Luke felt angry for a moment, calming himself before he did something foolish. "I will help you, I will lead. But I will not take Captain Llewellyn's place." he said sternly, "I will not replace her. Look, I would feel as if I was betraying her trust by doing that."

"You won't have a choice" Kendall said in defeat, "If you don't, Dreadnaught will place Corliss in charge so that he can puppet him. You have to do this, for the sake of Tyrn." Luke's lips went into a thin line, "For Ariadné's sake, if no one else's. If you do not, then she will be replaced and never be allowed back."

The Tatooine native Jedi hung his head, for the first time wishing he hadn't been so inquisitive about the 'Hidden Planet'. Standing, he nodded and left the office –

He had a meeting to plan.

* * *

Ariadné moved through the forest deftly, Myrna at her side. She had to first reach Ker Nargon, one of the last strongholds still standing. They crept by various lifeforms, moving steadily east. They had to get there before nightfall, she only hoped they wouldn't be too late. Using the Force, she sensed the surrounding area, moving quietly through the growing darkness. There seemed to be something around them – but Ker Nargon was close by. Whoever was watching was keeping their distance.

They moved a little quicker, somewhat wary since they were no longer alone.

"Halt!" a voice cried out, "Who's there?" the sentry asked, her blaster in her hands and ready for action.

Ariadné and Myrna came closer, "I am Captain Llewellyn, and this is Lieutenant Windress. We have come from Cairn Corness." she said.

"Captain Llewellyn?" the sentry replied, "Forgive me Milady, but I must ask the password. It is only regulations."

"No apology required" Ariadné said with a wave of her hand, reciting the Tyrnian poem which had been used, in the Tyrnian language. The Sentry smiled, and withdrew her weapon.

"Thank you, Milady. They are expecting you" she said with dignity, allowing Ariadné and Myrna to pass. They entered the fortress, not entirely shocked to see its disarray and sad spirits.

"Captain!" a cheerful voice called from among the throng. Ariadné looked toward the direction of the sound, seeing Taina Wyn there, her blue hair sticking out of her cloak. "Boy am I glad to see you." the Corporal said.

"Taina" Ariadné greeted, "How are you holding up?"

The Barolian sighed, "Not very well. We've already deflected two waves of attacks, but I don't know how well we'll last next time. But now that you're here-"

"I won't be here for long, I've got a river to cross." Ariadné said with sarcasm as the other woman looked at her in shock. "Yes, Dreadnaught's orders. I'm going to find out who Faruq is and why he wants us dead so bad. Also, how he knows our weak points." she continued.

"They can't do that!" Taina replied, "You'll get killed!"

Ariadné scoffed, "I know, but Starkiller is in my place. I'm not too worried. I will do anything to defend my country, even if it means my life." she replied, looking around. "While I am here, however, I want to get this place as prepared as possible. Show me your weapon storage." she ordered, organizing the battalion as best as she could.

The dead and wounded were numerous enough, separated by a wall of the fortress which was falling down. "They attacked for the first time last night," Taina informed, "We were not completely unaware, but we weren't entirely prepared."

"How many casualties?" Myrna asked.

"Thirty-three. But they lost a hundred-and-five. So I think that's pretty good odds." Taina replied.

"Thirty-three is still a large number." Ariadné said, "At such a rate, we won't have anyone left."

"Nevertheless, we still hold strong." Myrna commented.

Ariadné sighed, "Not for much longer." she said softly, "Where did they come from this last time?" she asked.

"They came from the river for those two waves. But one of our scouts reported that there is another group in the forest, its surprising that you were able to get by them unharmed." the Corporal said.

"We were aware of their presence, but they must have known who we were and kept their distance." Ariadné said. "Though why is beyond me." she added quietly to herself.

"That thing on your waist no doubt deterred them." Taina said, motioning to Ariadné's weapon. The Captain smiled, pulling it off and allowing the amber lightsaber spring to life.

"Yes, I'm sure that was somewhat of a deterrent." Myrna commented dryly, "I have to thank you Taina, for your help in the construction of these." she said, pulling out her own and igniting the blue blade.

Taina chuckled, "My pleasure. I never thought you would have the patience to do it, but I suppose I was wrong." she said as the two younger women withdrew their blades.

"Its all in the Force sensitivity, Taina." Ariadné jested, moving again toward the armory.

"Speaking of – half of the combatants in our militia are Force-sensitive. That will give us an advantage." Taina said.

"Yes, it will. However, we don't know how many Force-sensitives are on the other side. So that is a disadvantage." Ariadné said.

"That's true." Myrna agreed, "Even more of a reason for us to make sure this defense is well fortified. I wouldn't be surprised if they attack us while the Captain and I are here."

The Corporal nodded slowly, "I understand. Are you not crossing tonight then?" she asked.

"We are, so as to use the cover of darkness. The eastern shore is patrolled, according to our information, during the day. We have more of a chance of survival if we cross when they don't expect it." the Captain replied, her dark eyes filled with resignation.

Taina looked between them, "What happens if you don't succeed?" she asked.

The team of spies looked at each other as if they had already considered this question, "Then Cairn Corness will fall." Ariadné answered.

"Forgive me, Milady, but how will you keep in touch with this side from there?" Taina asked.

Ariadné sighed, "We will be transmitting short length, so as to not waste too much energy." she replied.

A look of confusion appeared on Taina's features, "However will you manage that? We are the only fortress still standing, if we fall, then you will not be able to communicate with Cairn Corness." she said.

Myrna answered the question, "We do have the ability to transmit long-range, but only for a short time. We just have to hope that this fortress still stands." Taina scoffed.

"No pressure, huh?" she replied, nodding. "We will do our best, if not, then we will set something up so that you can still transmit."

"Thank you Corporal," Ariadné replied, "We would be grateful if you did that." she turned to her companion, "We should get a little rest before we head out. We plan to leave at midnight, as that is the darkest hour."

"Your transport will be ready when you require it. The river is 11 kilometers wide at this point, so it will take quite a bit to not be noticed." Taina said, "But you should get some rest."

Ariadné and Myrna were then headed in the direction of the bunker, and took a short rest before the abyss known as the unknown.

* * *

Luke was still awake, knowing that at any moment Ariadné and Myrna would be crossing the river. He stood at his window, remembering one of the last conversations that he had shared with her before this mess. She had been talking about before the war, and before all the trees took away the ability to see the river. He clutched the chain around his neck, wondering just how she was doing all the way down she afraid? Had she arrived? Did she get there safely?

He had finished his meeting with the other officers in irritation. He didn't like this replacement of Ariadné by making him Captain. Captain Starkiller. The title tasted bitter on his tongue, he was no Captain. He never was, even Captain Skywalker was abhorrent to him. He was a Commander, both in the Alliance and here. Commander Skywalker he had been then. He was called Commander Starkiller here – but she was the Captain. Captain Llewellyn, it suited her.

Would she return? That was the question on his mind. Ben had tried to assure him that she would, but he was worried more than anything. He cared for the hard-working, over-working, cynical, and stubborn woman who he had been placed under. He had a job to do, now. He had to protect what she had protected her whole life, even if she didn't live. He hoped she would, but it was a fools hope as he had found out that day. . .

No one got out of Echtra alive.


	15. Chapter 15

The sentry at the entrance of Ker Nargon peered into the darkness of the forest, fully aware that she had to keep her head if they were going to survive the night. The dark seemed so black, as if it was going to close in on her at any moment. She could sense the movement in the forest just out of her sight, but could not do much about it. However, she was young, and her senses were not that attuned. She didn't even see the shadow behind her until it was too late. She was dead before she could even utter a cry, the shadow vanished into the entrance.

"Pica?" a feminine voice sounded, "Pica is everything alright?" the person rounded the corner, looking down at the body on the ground. "Pica!" the girl exclaimed, examining how her friend died. She looked into the forest, another shadow emerging from it, it jumped at her, pinning her to the ground. But she was older, and not as easily overtaken, she flipped the being over on its back via her ankles, quickly jumping on top with a knife in her hand. She killed him, seeing that the 'shadow' bit was nothing more than an illusion, and disappeared. "_Echuio! Echuio! Narthan! I' coth anglenna! Echuio!" _she shouted which roughly translated to: "Waken! The enemy is here!"

Another shadow came out of the forest, trying to silence her warning. This time they would have succeeded, but an amber lightsaber sliced it in half – Ariadné standing in front of the sentry protectively. "_Nara i' buio! Anim maethati! Si!" _she ordered to the girl, sending her toward the fortress. The girl nodded, allowing the Captain to do her job, she ran through the fortress crying out the distress signal.

The shadows all descended on Ariadné, with the same idea in mind – to kill her. She cut through the beings one by one, but she was outnumbered. Right before she was about to try and retreat, she was backed up by Myrna, and Taina – whose blue blade shimmered in the evening darkness. Eventually twenty of the beings were laying on the ground dead, the rest retreated back into the forest.

"Senkas." Taina said, "Shadow people."

They all listened to the darkness, peering into the forest.

"Its quiet. They might have just been scouts." Myrna suggested.

"Scouts or not, they're coming back." Ariadné replied, "And when they do, it won't just be Senkas. We need to get back inside." they moved closer to the fortress, all three could sense other creatures in the tree line. It was only a matter of time. They got inside and shut the entrance, locking it as best they could.

"Any secrecy we hoped for is now gone." Myrna said, "We have to get to the other side before its too late." they walked away from the door.

"You're right." Ariadné said. "We need to go now."

None of them noticed the shadow that killed Pica unlocking the door, and slipping out.

Taina, Ariadné, and Myrna all moved toward where the transport was docked. "I'm afraid we're going to have to bump up the schedule. They know you're here, they can't possibly think you'll be leaving." Taina said, "But it would be better if you weren't here when they came."

"You think that you'll be overrun?" Ariadné asked.

"I hope not Milady, but I don't count on certainty. Here we are." Taina replied as they arrived at the tube-like docking station.

"How does this work again?" Myrna asked.

"That door over there, it is underwater." Taina answered, pointing to a large metal door on the other side of the transport. "This door here closes, to avoid flooding this part. That one opens, and the transport is shot out of it. You will be completely underwater until you reach the other side, at which point, you will be allowed to get out. Once you get on land, the autopilot with send the transport back here."

"And how will we get back?" Myrna inquired.

"You mean if we live" Ariadné answered, "Its difficult to say. But if we somehow finish our mission, and are able to get back – then we send a transmission."

"And if we fall?" Taina asked.

Ariadné sighed, looking at the Corporal, "Then we don't get back."

"Fair enough, Captain." Taina replied, motioning to the technician that they would be setting off. "May the Force be with you Captain." she called as Ariadné and Myrna climbed into the transport.

"Thank you Taina, may the Force be with you." Ariadné replied as the sound of a ruckus began above. They all looked up.

"Now!" Taina shouted to the technician, running back up the tunnel. Ariadné shut the cockpit as the door behind them slammed shut, and the door in front opened.

"No turning back now." Myrna said.

Ariadné smiled, "I had no intention of turning back" she said as the tunnel began filling with water. Pressing a few buttons, the transport started, and suddenly they moved forward – the dark water of the Eridanus encompassing them.

Taina ran back up the tunnel, the technicians all following her. The sight that greeted her reminded her of the Jedi purge, except instead of Clone Stormtroopers the fortress was overrun by Kerestians. Taina slashed through one that came toward her with her saber, referring back to her old training for her fighting. She knew one thing, she had to protect where the Captain had gone before the transport got back.

"Send a transmission to Cairn Corness, tell them we have been attacked but that the Captain got through." she told the technician behind her, "Do it now!"

"Right away Corporal." the girl replied, running back down the tunnel.

"_Beria barad! Hebdelos!_" she shouted to her battalion, which gathered behind her. They all came to the cry of encouragement to keep the fortress safe, and to not give into fear. The Kerestians stood on one side, the Tyrnians on the other. The leader of the attacking group growled at Taina, "_Maeth!" _she called them all to fight, and with a mighty yell they charged the Kerestians head on.

Tiana blocked a blow from one of the death-sticks, jumping over the leader of the attack and slicing him in two from behind. She spun, killing another attacker. She Force-pushed an ambushing Kerestian away from one of her battalion members. Her lightsaber stabbed behind her, effectually stabbing another Kerestian. The fight was going relatively well, and they were winning.

Suddenly, without any sensing it whatsoever, a blow to her neck rendered her motionless. She fell, darkness overtaking her.

* * *

A knock resounded on Luke's door, waking the Jedi from his not so pleasant slumber. "Commander Starkiller, Commander." Justiss' voice resounded from the other side. Luke opened the door, his blue eyes looking blearily at the other man.

"Justiss, what is it?" Luke asked, his voice hoarse and strained.

"Commander, we have bad news. Ker Nargon has been attacked." Justiss said, causing Luke to wake quickly.

"Ker Nargon? The Captain, did she get out?" he asked quickly, moving back into his room and getting dressed.

"Yes, sir. Corporal Wyn sent a transmission saying that the Captain had made it out." Justiss replied. "She will probably be landing on Echtra soon."

Luke looked at the Sergeant, "Get Colonel Windress and Organa. I need to see them now." he ordered.

"Already done sir." Justiss replied, getting out of the Commander's room quickly.

Luke got dressed, "Ben," he said to the air, "You better be right."

* * *

Ariadné and Myrna arrived on the beach of Echtra. They quickly got out of the transport, collecting their things. They needed to move quickly, the beaches were no place for shelter. They could hear loud noises coming from Ker Nargon, but they knew they could do nothing more than what they were already doing. It was for the good of Tyrn.

"Come on, Windress." Ariadné called to her companion who was looking behind, "We need to move."

Myrna nodded, pressing the buttons on the autopilot, watching as the transport disappeared into the depths of the water. "All clear." she whispered.

The Captain moved with purpose, entering the tree line. She stooped down, her blaster in hand, she waited for Myrna. They moved deeper into the forest, keeping their senses tuned. They soon approached the ruins of one of the old fortresses – Ker Amlung.

"We better rest here tonight" Ariadné said quietly, "We'll head out in the morning. I'll take the first watch. And it would probably be better if we start calling each other by our aliases now. And lose our Tyrnian accents. We'll speak more like we're from the outer-rim planets, as that is how they speak here." she said, switching her voice to sound like she had heard Luke speak. "Do you understand, Fatine?"

"Clearly, Khariya." Myrna replied, changing her own voice to mimic a outer-rimmer. "I only hope we can get out of this place alive."

Ariadné smirked, "Keep on hoping, Fatine. We will." she said, "Now get some sleep." Myrna followed orders, and left the Captain to keep guard.

* * *

"We need to do something." Luke said after the holo from Ker Nargon had been viewed, "We have to. If we don't then we are lost." the Colonels nodded.

"What do you suggest Commander?" Neil Organa asked, voicing Kendall's question as well.

"We have to reinforce Cairn Corness." Luke replied, "Do we have all the reinforcement that we can get from the neighboring cities?" he turned to Justiss.

"We've got all we can." the Sergeant replied, "And its not much. Most of our men went to the Alliance. We've only got a few older men, and women. The children are too young."

A new voice entered the fray, "If we were to pull the shield down, then we could get reinforcement from the outside." it was Dreadnaught. "We could get help from the Alliance."

"Captain Llewellyn would not make that decision." Luke said sternly, "And unless I have no other alternative, then neither will I."

"Why?" Dreadnaught asked stepping into the group of military officials, "Why Captain Starkiller? You are from the Alliance. You know we need their help. Why do you support a woman who is deranged and would have us all killed rather than let her petty bitterness at those outside be put aside."

Luke turned toward the man, "That 'deranged woman' Senator, is currently on the other side of the river. I suggest you remember that when you make such statements." he warned calmly, "But we are currently in a meeting."

Dreadnaught chuckled, "I never knew that her hatred of Luke Skywalker would influence you as well, Starkiller. I thought he was the hero of the Alliance." he said.

The Jedi sighed, "I assure you, I don't hate Luke Skywalker." he said smirking slightly, it wasn't as if he could hate himself, "But she wouldn't want me to. She is the Captain here, and I simply am standing in her place temporarily. I will not do something she would not like." he said, "With all due respect." he almost laughed, she was influencing him in his manner of speech. It was ridiculous.

Neil then turned to the Senator, "We can draw some reinforcements from Ker Cîw. And perhaps some more from Sarnas Mîr. They won't be as attacked as Cairn Corness is. Mostly because we are the capital. They are simply one of the smaller cities." he said, "I will send word there as soon as the meeting is over."

"We won't bring down the shields, Senator Dreadnaught," Kendall began, "Until we know for certain that there is no hope of us getting out alive. If Captain Llewellyn reports that it is hopeless, then we will bring them down."

"And if Captain Llewellyn does not report at all? What then?" Dreadnaught asked.

Luke stiffened, "We will decide when that happens." he said.

Dreadnaught sighed, "Very well. I can see she trained you well, Starkiller. I only hope it was not in vain." he said, walking away.

"He is right." Neil said, "Those shields will have to come down."

Luke nodded slowly, "I know." he replied, "But I'm giving her a chance to get out first. She wouldn't want us to give up hope."

Kendall smirked, "No, she wouldn't." he replied, "Neil, lets go get those transmissions to Sarnas Mîr and Sarnas Brassen." he said, "We'll see you later Captain." and with that they left Luke to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry for the long delay. I have had very little inspiration... but I think I have it back, so I hope that its as good as the rest. By the by, one of these days, maybe once I finish another one of my stories, I'll go back and edit this story, as there is quite a bit I'd like to add. But hey, I apologize to those who have been watching for a while, and are somewhat disappointed that I haven't updated in FOREVER. So, I hope to remedy that. :)

**AnnoyingOne97: **Yes, he is his nephew, I explained that in one of the first few chapters. I don't remember which... Haha, yeah well, I figured that I'd put a little 'standing up' scene... though my original plan didn't go like that. Oh well. Actually, this entire story has not gone in the direction that I wanted in any way. :\ but hey, hopefully I'll be able to keep up with my imagination that sparks like no tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think of it... okay?

**Prydain: **Yeah, I know. I hope you feel the same way about this one. And I hope it doesn't disappoint. :)

**SupernaturalGal63: **Thanks for your review, and I hope you can continue to like this. I plan on going on with the story, I just had hit a brick wall that refused to move - but it won't continue... I hope. Let me know what you think of this chapter. :)

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon _pulled out of hyperspace, the coordinates of Tyrn supposedly right in front of them. "Where is it?" Han asked no one, "We're at the right coordinates."

"Cloaking device. Isn't that what that one pilot said?" Leia said. "That means that somehow there's a way to get around it. Cloaking devices deceive the eyes, but not physically."

"Well, theres only one way to find out." Han said, moving the _Falcon _closer. The space in front of them rippled suddenly, "What's this?" Han asked as Chewie roared.

Leia looked closer as the ripples disappeared, leaving them with the view of Tyrn. "Remarkable." she commented, admiring the planet – which, until now, she had only seen on a holo.

"What is that?" Han asked, motioning toward Echtra.

"I don't know." Leia answered, "But I don't want to land there."

"Me neither." Han replied, the ship suddenly shaking as blaster bolts struck its side. Chewbacca gave a roar, "I know! I know! There's three of 'em!" Han exclaimed, flying the _Falcon _to the side, avoiding the blasts as well as possible.

"Han, we need to land!" Leia said.

"Lets try to live through this first, sweetheart!" Han replied, turning to the wookiee, "Chewie, I'm gonna go man the guns, take care of the controls!" and with that, he left. Chewbacca roared, moving the _Falcon _to avoid the blasts of the TIE fighters.

"Han! We've lost our controls!" Leia informed her husband as a blast had incapacitated their ship, much like the blast which stopped Luke's ship.

"What?" the Solo's voice shouted back.

"We've lost our controls! We're sitting ducks if we can't get those controls back in order!" she yelled back, telling Chewbacca to go and try to fix the controls. Suddenly, the TIE fighter's stopped firing, and disappeared into the atmosphere of the planet. "Han they're gone!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Han replied, moving to the cockpit. "They disappeared about a minute ago, I didn't see where they went."

"They went to the planet." Leia told him, "I think they might have come from there to start with."

"Why would TIE fighters be on that planet?" Han asked.

"Maybe Sidious found it after all." Leia replied as Han tried to make the controls work.

"Yep, they're gone." he concluded shaking his head and muttering. "I don't understand it, we didn't get hit where the control box is. It must just be malfunctioning." he pushed a button on the control panel, and the _Falcon _managed to start working again. "There we are. See? I told you I'd get it to work." Han said smugly – but his look soon turned to shock as the controls wouldn't budge. "What? Chewie?!" the Wookie roared, informing Han that the controls were perfectly fine, but they were still malfunctioning.

"Some working." Leia deadpanned, earning a glare "Well, genius, what now?" Han shook his head trying a few more things – to no avail.

"Heck I don't know." not moments after he said it, the ship started moving. "Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" he asked no one in particular.

Leia leaned forward, "Unbelievable." she muttered under her breath.

"What? What's unbelievable?" Han asked not really paying attention as the controls started working again. "Hey, I got it!"

"Han, its drawing us in. Look! We're moving closer!" Leia exclaimed as Chewbacca roared in panic. "Can you land this thing?"

Han scoffed, "Yeah, I think I can." he said as he _Falcon _hit the atmosphere. Before he could slow the ship down to approaching speed, his controls stopped completely – the several thousand pound _Falcon _careening toward the ground.

"Han!" Leia screeched, her brown eyes wide and fearful. She was convinced they were going to die.

"Don't worry, Leia." Han tried reassuring, swallowing his heart which had sprung into his throat.

"Han!"

"Stop it! I'm trying to slow us down!"

"Well it isn't working! We're about to crash!"

"Leia!"

Leia screamed and closed her eyes; Han grit his teeth, still trying to slow the ship down as Chewie roared one final time.

The _Millennium Falcon _crash-landed.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes abruptly, his sleep disrupted. _Leia. _He could sense her – she was in danger. Then, as quickly as he sensed her – her Force signature disappeared. Concern flitted over his features, something was wrong. Quickly getting dressed, he made his way out of his quarters. It was as if she was on the planet, the connection was so strong. But then it just died out, as if it had never been there. He had not been alerted to the _Falcon _landing, so that could only mean one thing...

"Justiss!" he called to his friend as he reached the holoroom "Is there any new news?"

The ex-Jedi furrowed his brow "No, everything is quiet. Captain Llewellyn has yet to make contact, so I'm assuming all is well on that side. Why do you ask Comma – Captain?"

"Commander, Justiss, Commander." Luke reminded him.  
"Very well, Commander. Why do you ask?" the other man replied, using Luke's preferred title.

"I sensed something. Someone has landed on Tyrn." Luke said simply, Justiss nodded deftly quickly pulling out his datapad.

"Nothing, Commander. No reports yet, if there's anything to it. So either whatever you sensed has yet to make its way here, or –"

"They landed in Echtra." Luke finished for him, fear striking him to the heart. He hoped that if Leia was on Tyrn, she had not landed on the other side of the river.

"Yes, sir. We wouldn't know immediately in regards to anything on the other side. All of our battalions which could inform us are – as you know – withdrawn.

* * *

" Justiss explained.

Luke nodded, "Of course." he said.

"But we don't know that anything has happened... but if anything comes in, I'll be sure to tell you." Justiss assured with a smile, pressing a few buttons on his datapad.

With a nod, Luke walked away, wondering why it was that he could sense Leia. Han wouldn't land on that side of the river. At least... not intentionally.

* * *

Captain Llewellyn moved stealthily in the darkness. She had an hour before heard something which sounded similar to a crashing ship, she only hoped that the occupants were still alive, and had landed on Liborian soil. Otherwise, they had no chance of survival. Then again, they were at war – they might as well have landed in Echtra.

She ducked behind a burned stump, looking at the city of Morco in front of her. The entrance was guarded by four men, and to enter, it was clear they'd have to make their move now, and keep up a charade for the remainder of their time here – however long that was.

"Are you ready, Fatine?" Ariadné asked.

Myrna came up behind her, the leather of her jacket making her seem more dark than usual. Ariadné looked at her own attire, she couldn't boast of being any better, her black leather outfit something which had been confiscated from one of the fortresses that had been taken down. "Yes, I'm ready." Myrna replied, "Ari –" she cuaght herself, "Khariya, how are you going to work this?"

Ariadné smirked, "We're going to have to use the dark side." she said simply.

Myrna's eyes widened, "How—"

"With moderation. They're all force-sensitives here. They'd notice us in a heartbeat otherwise." the Captain replied.

Her companion nodded, looking back at the gate. "I only hope this works."

"So do I." Ariadné replied, "So do I." and with that, they moved forward – careful not to allow their lightsabers to show.

The guards noticed them immediately when they stepped out into the light, pulling their blasters closer to them, and forming a wall in front of the entrance. "Who goes there?" the burly one out of the four said, his height comparable to that of Therizo, except a little more. The scars on his face were indicative that he was someone you didn't want to anger. Yet, he was relatively young, and seemed only a few years Ariadné's senior. She wondered how he could be so young and yet so scarred.

"My name is Khariya Faria, this is my companion Fatine Zulen. We were sent here by a man named Doren." Ariadné greeted, very happy that she had had the idea to check with Lars' astrodroid before leaving. That name seemed to have meant something to the older looking guard.

"Doren sent you?" he said, his left eye covered by a patch. "Where was he seen last?"  
"He was dead last time I saw him. Killed by one of the Guardians." Ariadné replied, playing her part well as she spat the word out with disgust. 'Forgive me father' she prayed in her mind, hoping he'd understand... wherever he was.

The man hung his head, "Thank you."

One of the smaller men looked Myrna over with a critical eye. "Are you sure you're one of us?" he asked her, "Your Force-Signature is... like theirs." he indicated to the river with a wave of his hand. "I'd hate to find out that you were a little-" He was cut short as he began to hover in the air, clutching at his throat.

"Is there a problem, little man?" Ariadné growled out, "Or perhaps you need a little cognitive recalibration." she released him, allowing him to crumple to the ground heaving. The other men looked at her in shock, and approval. Myrna's eyes betraying the horror at seeing her Captain acting so... different. Then again, she had been warned.

The big one began laughing loudly, "That's what you get Laufey. There's no question she's on our side – the other one is with you then, pretty one?" he asked Ariadné.

With a eyebrow which challenged the man to call her that again, she nodded. "She's my friend. We were referred her." she said.

"I think we can let her through Metri." the big one said to the man who had asked about Doren. "She looks alright."

Metri glanced at the two women for a few minutes, as Ariadné allowed the Dark side to seep into her a little more. This was going to be more taxing on her than she would have thought. "Alright, you're allowed it." he said, moving aside.

"Thank you." Ariadné replied with a sardonic smile, "I am most grateful to you."

The big guy stepped in front of them, "The name is Yul, little girl. If you need a place to stay, there is a woman named Yete a few roads down that way. She's my sister, just tell her I sent you."

"Thank you." Myrna said to him, wondering why it was that a man like him would be so considerate. Ariadné knew why – these people were just pawns, and they all knew it. Echtra had been persuaded by the Siths to revolt, but the people born after that, or even as children, were not allowed a choice. Now they became guilty by association.

Ariadné nodded at the burly man who looked at Myrna with a kinder gaze and went on her way.

They were in. Now it was just a matter of gaining trust. The pieces were falling into place.

* * *

Queen Dormé sat in her chambers, looking out of the window in the direction she knew her younger daughter was. A report had come in from Ker Nargon: it had fallen, and was now in the hands of the Echtrian army. Their defenses were limited now, and they were no longer strong. She was tempted to disregard her daughter's advice, and have the new Captain contact the Alliance. It would be their only hope...

The door opened, and her other daughter came in clearly distressed. "Adriané, did you hear the bad news?" she asked and her daughter nodded. "Do you think they made it across?"

"They did." Adriané answered, "I know they did. If Aria had fallen with the rest, I – of all people – would know. Twins have that."

"Is she safe then?" Dormé asked.

Her daughter smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, Naneth, she is alive. And safe,I might add." she replied, checking on her mother's appearance. "You didn't sleep."

"No. I couldn't. I kept seeing her die, like your father did. Cut down, without a hope. I'm worried about her Adri. What if she does not make it back?" her daughter knelt beside her, taking her hand in her own.

"I'm sure she will, Naneth. Besides, Captain Starkiller is doing all he can to avoid us being overrun. I'm sure he'll keep us safe, and when she returns, they'll get married and he'll be my brother." Adriané said with a laugh.

"You noticed it too?"

"You can't avoid it. Neil said that he protected her from the injustice of Senator Dreadnaught, and you saw the way he looked at her at the party. As if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen." they laughed together, both reminiscing.

"How did our lives go so horribly wrong so fast?" Dormé asked herself more than her daughter, "It was only a few days ago we were chatting around a dinner table, with very little care – and now she's behind enemy lines, Commander Starkiller is now Captain Starkiller, all the fortresses have fallen." she sighed, "I've lived twenty-five years under constant fear. How much longer? I won't make it very much longer if it continues, Adri."

"Shh, don't talk like that." Adriané reprimanded softly, "We're all going to be fine."

"I lost your father first. Then Taniss, and Prentiss. Your sister now, is Corliss next? You?" Dormé asked, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine. Prentiss isn't dead, Naneth, he's only missing. Maybe she'll find him on the other side of the river? Maybe-"

"Not if he's dead." Dormé replied. "I can't lose any more children."

"You won't." a new voice said from the doorway, Corliss standing watching as the two remaining women in his family wept over the ones they lost. "Aria has made it to the other side safely. We won't be able to contact her now, but we know she got out of Ker Nargon first. Taina sent a report to let us know, to ease our suffering."

Dormé smiled at her youngest son, holding her hand out to him. "Thank you, Corliss, my love. Is something bothering you?"

Corliss crossed his arms over his chest, "No."

"You're upset because you weren't assigned as Captain." Adriané answered.

"He's a newcomer! He shouldn't be allowed to—"

"Corliss, you don't know who he is." Dormé interrupted, "He is much more able to take care of us than anyone else – and I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but trust me when I say that you should be proud to serve below him."

Both of her children looked at her queerly, "What are you talking about, Naneth?" Adriané asked.

"I knew his parents. His father was a hero of the Republic; and he himself is renown throughout the galaxy. I would tell you more, but it is not my secret to tell." Dormé replied cryptically, watching as her children's wheels turned. "But for now, you must let me rest. I am tired." With a kiss to each her children, she sent them off, going to close the balcony – taking one last look toward Echtra.

Hoping beyond hope that her daughter would live.

* * *

Luke held his head in his hands, a holopad on his desk. Fear mingled with grief as he contemplated what he had just learned: there had been a ship which had been spotted earlier in the day. The description matching the appearance of the one ship he wouldn't be able to forget, as its owner had saved him on more than one occasion.

Disk shaped, and thin, made for smuggling. He had no doubt of who had been inside, as he still could not feel the presence of his sister – the last line of the report was what had torn his insides out. They had not been as fortunate as he in where they had landed... the _Millennium Falcon_ had landed in enemy territory.

Echtra.

* * *

Okay... I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'm actually a little disappointed with the story as I thought I had written SO much better. Nuh-uh. I am now aware that I'm going to have to change the first fifteen chapters one of these days, as they were no where near the level of writing that I am now. :) So, I hope you liked this: Reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl: **I know, I know... I've just been really busy. I had another story I was working on which I really wanted to finish... and finish it I did. Now its just a matter of oneshots and sequels to plan. However, now that its done, I can go back to working on this one full time - and finish it. :D Understandable, understandable... yes its perfectly understandable... sorry, got sidetracked. :P Well, I am uploading two now, and will have more on the way soon. So, I'm looking forward to hearing from you. Again, my apologies for not updating sooner, but I've just really wanted to get my AU story done, and now that it is, I can focus on this one. My goal is to get all my stories done before I launch into a new one. :)

**SmartAssAssassin: **Hello there :) I'm glad you like it. Just out of curiosity, what do you mean 'Its on the sexist side'? How can I improve that? I'm very grateful you were honest on that score, as I really want people to just tell me what they think. :) Haha, well, here's two chapters just for you :D and everyone else while I"m at it. Please review, I'm looking forward to hearing from you.

**Guest: **Well, we'll see when that happens. Not until she finds out just *who* he is, I think, because of the kind of person she is - if she gets together with him and still thinks he's Lars then she'll never see him again out of pride. So, I hope you like how this pans out. :)

Okay, again I am sorry for the delay, but I've been busy. I hope you all have been well, and I'm looking forward to your reviews for this and the next chapter. :) As I came up with these on a whim, I really need to know what you think of it. If you think that anything at all should be changed, let me know and I will work with you to iron things out. Peace out.

* * *

Echtra was nothing like Ariadné remembered it. The once-beautiful city of Ker Luthia had been burnt to the ground, replaced by the darker city of Morco. She refrained from allowing a disgusted look to cross her face as she glanced around, the squaller of those who lived in the city something which nearly made her heart break – but she had to move on, ignore those around her. She was no longer Captain Llewellyn, as that woman had been left on the other side of the river; and Khariya Faria was not someone who would look at the children against the wall in pity.

Myrna was not as easily hidden in her thoughts, nearly going over to a child who was screaming for its mother to comfort it, but stopped by the iron hand of her Captain. They couldn't risk it, the survival of Liboria depended upon it.

The house of Yete, as Yul the gatekeeper had instructed for them to go to, was easy to find, and the two women had no problem in knocking on the door – earning a rather deathly glare in return from the dark-haired woman who answered. She was slight, but her posture gave the inclination that she was not one to be crossed... and understandably so. For if Ariadné had seen behind her back, she would have found a few knives held rather fiercely in her fist.

Clearing her throat, and checking her voice box to make sure that she spoke correctly, she announced to the person who she wished to see and why.

"Who are you?" the woman who Ariadné assumed was 'Yete' replied.

"Khariya Faria," the Captain said for the seemingly thousandth time, as they had to get directions a few times. "We were told by Yul to come here for lodgings."

Yete's black brow rose, and with a curt nod, she let them in.

The house was surprisingly clean, despite its rather filthy exterior. "Yul didn't tell me that I should be expecting visitors." Yete said.

"We just arrived." Myrna replied, a kindness in her voice which made the other woman look up in alarm.

"Where are you from?" she asked suspiciously.

Ariadné sent a meaningful look toward Myrna, and the other woman hung her head in embarrassment. "Tycho." she answered for her friend, providing their location as on the other side of Echtra, near the edges of the Eridanus but on the complete other side. "We made a few... enemies there."

Yete looked interested, "Oh? And what'd you do?" she asked.

"Killed a man." Ariadné answered, Myrna looked at her in slight shock. This wasn't what they had been debriefed about. "He uh, well, decided that a certain young lady had caught his fancy a little more than Myrna here had. We ended up... disagreeing. His brother is after my blood at this point. He's chased us over Echtra, and a bit on the other side..."

The Echtrian smirked, "Well then," she began, stretching out her hand in welcome. "I think you've come to the right place. We're the Tatooine of Echtra, I'm afraid."

"Doubtful." Ariadné replied, "Echtra is the Tatooine of Echtra, and you couldn't get worse than that."

Yete laughed, "Alright, well either way I think you'll do well here. We seem to like murderers and... disagreeable folk." she said with a smile.

Ariadné smiled as well, although inwardly she cringed in disgust. How far had she truly fallen? If Dreadnaught saw her, he might think he was fully reasonable to want to kick her out of her position. "Well, considering we're new, what are the events around here?"

"Well, there's the trading down by the docks, they usually start at dusk. But considering you're new, I doubt you'd want a slave right now." Yete answered.

Myrna's eyes widened, but Ariadné took it in stride. "True. Though I must ask, where do you get your slaves?"

"Eh, the other side mostly. Raided villages and such, homesteads that wouldn't be missed by the Guardians. Those people are so little that they don't really matter to the Captain on the other side. She's clueless to their suffering." Yete replied, leading them to a room. "Sometimes we get them from some neighboring planets, we send out parties to scout."

"Raiding." Ariadné muttered to herself.

"That's right, some of our boys are proud of it too. You wouldn't believe how much they boast of catching some planet who didn't know we existed off guard. Its a spectacle that's for sure." Yete continued, opening up a door and leading them it.

It was small, but relatively clean in comparison to the rest of the house. "I hope this suits." Yete said.

"Sufficiently." Ariadné replied, nearly saying 'Thank you' at the end. If there was one thing she'd learned from Echtrians before, it was that they were not ones for being kind to one another. It was their pitiful predicament. "What times are the eating hours?"

Yete looked at the clock, explaining both mealtime and rules. "Firstly, no men here. I don't want them sneaking off to my room when they're done with you. Second, do not flirt with my brother – its not good for him. Third, these rooms are only yours as long as you don't anger me, which is easy to do. When you do get a slave, they will not eat at the table. And lastly, I fully expect you to clean up your own messes, I will not deal with them." she said, counting off her fingers.

"Agreed." Ariadné said, paying her, and shutting the door in her face. They placed their small bags on the beds, not ready to turn in, but quite exhausted.

"I don't know if I can do this." Myrna whispered, "I could barely walk through those streets without crying about the children – and slaves? When did slavery begin here?"  
"Probably after the new regime." Ariadné answered calmly, suddenly standing. "I'm going to go down there."

"What?" Myrna nearly shouted, looking around and hoping that Yete had not heard her. "How can you possibly want to go down there?" her whisper was harsh.

Ariadné straightened out her jacket. "Because I need to know everything there is to know about this place. If we intend to get behind enemy lines and break them, I need to know just who it is who is ruling this place. That includes mingling with the folk around here, and getting their trust. Obviously slavery is something which is condoned around here, and I will have no choice but to at least attend." she explained, going to the door and turning around. "Myr – Fatine, you must remember who we are supposed to be here-"

"Are we supposed to lose our true identities while we do this?" Myrna asked rhetorically.

Ariadné sighed, "I would never tell you that. But please, try to act the part."

"You can't-"

"Very well, as your commanding office, your orders _are _to act the part of an Echtrian. That includes a heartless disrespect for all things living; and cold, calculating behavior at all times." the Captain ordered, her voice firm and daring Myrna to disrespect it.

Myrna's eyes widened, and she dumbly nodded with a 'Yes, Ma'am.' before laying on the bed as Ariadné went to walk out again. "Captain," she stopped the woman in her tracks. "My apologies for my disrespect."

The brunette turned, "You don't need to apologize. I know this is hard... but it is our only hope." and with that, she walked out the door.

* * *

When Leia woke next, she was forced to swallow the lump of fear in her throat. The walls around her were made of stone, and after trying to move her arms, she found herself shackled to the cold, unmoving wall. She peered across the dimly lit stone cell, and could vaguely see Han's shape on the other side. "Han." she whispered, "Han!"

Her husband cracked an eye open, "Well, Leia, it seems we are right back to where we first met. Where's Luke?" he mumbled, still somewhat unconscious.

"I don't know where Luke is, but I do know that we are currently locked in chains somewhere." Leia retorted, a small smile on her face. "By the way, welcome to the world of the living."

Han chuckled faintly, "Thank you, hon, I am happy to be here." he said, the clanking of his own chains an indicator that he was trying to gather information. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"No." Leia replied, "I just woke up."

A small growl in the corner alerted them that Chewbacca was awake. "Chewie, what happened." Han asked, knowing that he would probably know much more than any of them. The Wookiee made some kind of moan, "Who took us?" his co-pilot roared softly.

"What's he saying?" Leia asked.

"He said that some men with lightsabers took us... apparently they liked the way you look." Han growled out, "I don't know what-" he was interrupted as the door opened, light streaming onto their faces before a large shadow fell over them.

"Well, well, well..." a voice sang before its owner walked in. Leia could make the shape of a woman against the light, her blond hair falling past her waist, giving her an appearance of elegance. "You did do well, Heren." she eyed Han, who looked at Leia in a slightly panicked look. "Hmm... my master will reward you well for this, I can assure you."

'Heren' leered, bowing slightly toward the woman. "Anything we can do for the General." he said, "Name your price."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Han mumbled, aware that it was _him _who was being bartered for. He looked over at Leia again as the woman gave the slavetrader his due, and two men who were with her walked in. "Leia... I don't know if we'll ever see each other again... but please, always know that I am grateful for the amount of time I had with you – and that I love you."

"Don't talk like that!" Leia hissed, but Han just looked at her with his trademark smirk as they tried to reach toward each other, an inch of space coming between them.

"Oh, how quaint. Its alright deary, he'll live." the woman cooed, as the men took his shackles off the wall.

"Take care of her Chewie!" Han ordered his friend as he was led out. The Wookie gave a yell, and the woman turned toward him.

"I'd take him too... but I'm afraid we can only handle one at a time. Those are my orders." she said.

"Of course, Mistress. I'm sure he'll be sold later, along with the woman." Heren assured her. She smiled sadly as she looked between Leia and Chewie.

"Such a waste." she mourned, walking out of the cell.

Leia closed her eyes, tears slipping down her face. She couldn't believe that this was happening again, hadn't she and Han gone through enough? Couldn't they just live happily ever after, have children, and never have to concern themselves with such matters again? Chewie gave another yell of despair as he tried to get a little closer to comfort Leia.

They stayed that way for Force-only-knew how long before the door opened again and Heren came in. "Take them both to the docks." he instructed a group of men who were behind the door. They all walked in, two taking Leia off the wall, and four trying to get Chewie – who tossed them off with a light push, making his way toward Leia. "Tranquilize him, dammit, I'm not going to lose another slave because one of them decides to get testy!" Heran shouted, but was unheard over Chewie's mighty roar...

Leia watched in fascination as Chewie threw off each of the men, vaguely wondering if that was what Han and Luke made it look like on the Death Star. Suddenly, she found herself being grabbed from behind, a taser to her throat. Chewie looked over, suddenly stopping.

"Now, I don't want to have to hurt her, but I think its time for you to calm down." Heran said, "So, do as I say, and no harm will come to her. I doubt you'll get such an offer later on."

The Wookiee looked over at Leia, as if to ask her what to do. She sighed, "Just... calm down, Chewie." the Wookie yelled, "Look! We can't help Han if I'm handicapped and you're locked up."

Heren chuckled behind her ear. "Oh, trust me honey, you are beyond helping _Han._" he whispered, "In fact, if I had a chance, I'd take you for myself."

Leia fought back a grimace, knowing that Chewie would not hesitate to rip the man limb from limb if she as much as showed her discomfort. Instead, Chewie growled just once more before he finally gave up, allowing the men to cuff him once more. He looked at Leia, as if to say 'You better be right about this, cause I just lost my chance'.

"I hope I am, Chewie." Leia replied to his face, "I hope I am."

* * *

The docks were not something which Ariadné was thrilled to see. Contrary to what Myrna believed about her, slavery made her physically sick. She had seen it in the Vogelfrei camps, and in a few visitors to Tyrn; neither had made her particularly comfortable. Yet, here she was, forcing herself to move her legs as she went even closer to the podium where the slaves would be auctioned.

The first she saw, was a young boy. The tousled blond hair hid the youthful face, as Ariadné surmised he could not be more than seven. The marks on his face making it obvious that he had been beaten recently. He was a Force-user, she could tell, the small sliver of light within him threatened to be overshadowed by a hatred which began to grow. She shuddered with the thought, quelling the instinct to simply slaughter all who were there and save the boy as the slavetrader began.

The boy was from Alderaan originally, and one of the recent raids of a neighboring system had brought him here. Her conclusion of his age had been correct, and he was proven to be only six. According to the trader, he had no family who would be able to get revenge, and was a Force-sensitive.

Counting how much money she had mentally, she surmised that for what the boy was being sold for, she could easily buy him his freedom. To add to it, Myrna would no doubt want some companionship as she went around spying. Raising her hand, she made a bid. She, Captain Ariadné Llewellyn, hero of Liboria... made a bid for a slave. She was grateful that Myrna stayed behind.

The tradesman looked at her a moment, regarding her raised hand and continuing the bid. A cloaked figure raised their hand as well, and Ariadné feared that she would be unable to help the boy. Using the Force, she caused the cloaked figure to be unable to raise their hand a second time, automatically causing for the trader to choose her as the boy's new owner. The cloaked head turned sharply toward her, and she could feel the heat of their glare; ignoring it, she approached the podium.

"Well? Pay up before you can have him." the trader said. Ariadné said nothing as she handed him the amount which had been stated. "You're not from around here are you?" the trader asked. Ariadné looked down at the boy, ignoring the question. "I said-"

"I heard you." Ariadné replied, "But I didn't think it was any of your business." she allowed her voice to become cold as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You have your money, and I have my property."

The Trader looked at her skeptically for a moment before he cracked a smile. "Very well, are you making any other purchases today, stranger?"

"I might." she answered vaguely. "It all depends on where the next slave is from."

He nodded quickly, and Ariadné took the boy back to where she had been standing earlier. He followed easily, as if resigned to his fate, but his face showed his anger with the situation. She ignored him for now, and although she did not expect to buy anyone else, she stayed for pretense.

* * *

Leia grunted as she was forced onto the podium, trying her hardest to ignore the leering looks of the men who surrounded it.

"Now, here is quite the specimen." Heren exclaimed, "This little firebird landed in the Badlands. A visitor to Tyrn. Is she not beautiful?" Leia felt like killing the man. Her mind flashed right back to Jabba the Hutt... the situation was eerily similar. "Now, who would like to bid on this delicate creature?" she snorted, her brown eyes wandering the people below.

Suddenly her gaze caught one of the only women who were standing in the crowd. Her brown gaze watching Leia with interest, almost quizzically. She raised her hand, careful to keep another hand on the blonde boy in front of her.

"Very well, I have one bid... do I have another?" a few men raised their hands, and Leia watched as the woman shifted her gaze, a hand coming up in a familiar way. Luke did it before, he called it a 'Jedi Mind Trick'. "Thank you gentlemen, anything else from the young woman in the back?" she nodded, and the tradesman blinked a moment before pandemonium struck.

Although Leia was curious about the woman who had made a bid on her, she wasn't too keen on becoming a salve again. Using what little she knew of the Force, she threw the trader back a few feet and jumped off the back of the podium. She heard Chewie give a roar in the background, but could only hope he made it free as she hid behind a building. For once, she was grateful she wore black the day that Han told her they were leaving, as it seemed to do well with the color people wore around this place.

However, her freedom was short-lived as a lightsaber ignited across her neck. She turned, somewhat astonished to see the woman from the slaving, without the young boy. "Well, well, too bad he didn't explain that you were a flight risk." the woman quipped, her tone as that of an outer rimmer. "He should have warned us that you were fast."

"I've been a slave before, I wasn't in the mood to go through that again." Leia replied dryly.

The woman smirked, "Well, I'm not in the mood to chase you over Morco... though if you let me catch my breath, I may be game again." she said dryly.

Leia narrowed her eyes, half-considering taking off again when the huffing Heren came up behind the woman. "Hello again." the woman greeted, "Lost something?"

Heren growled something under his breath, reaching for Leia's arm – except the woman's saber came between them. "What are you doing?" Heren demanded.

"C'mon, what makes you think that you'll be able to sell her now? Who wants a slave that can take off at any moment?" the mystery woman asked.

The trader smirked, "Plenty. She's still got looks." he answered, reaching for Leia again.

"Well, I'm not so sure I'm content with that answer." the woman replied, turning toward Leia. "So I think that we're going to make a deal."  
Heren scoffed, "With you?" the saber came to his neck. "I am a businessman, and I'm sure I can get a better price than what you offer-" he was cut short as he found himself choking. Leia's eyes widened as she watched the woman do what she had only seen Vader do. "Name it."  
The woman grinned, looking at Leia for another moment. "For a very reasonable price, you sell her... to me."

* * *

Well? What did you think of my comeback? Please review, it makes me very very happy :D


	18. Chapter 18

Well, here's the next chapter - as I have been delinquent in updating I thought that updating two would be in order. :) Please review at the end, I survive on reviews.

* * *

When Corliss was told that he would be needed in the holotech's room, he was instantly worried. Quickly excusing himself from the rather monotonous and irritating company of Senator Dreadnaught – who was once more railing on the fact that his sister was wrong for doing what she was, and how he'd be a better Captain – he headed in that direction.

He had always found it strange how everyone assumed that he hated Ariadné for being his commanding officer, but the truth was the exact opposite. He loved her, admired her, and wanted only to protect her. Sure, on one hand he hated the fact that she always seemed to know better than him... but that didn't mean that he automatically wanted her place. It wasn't that he wanted to be the Commander, it was the fact that she had appointed a complete stranger to be her commander that he had a problem with.

Reaching the holoroom, he quickly found what he was looking for. "You wanted to see me?" he asked Rariss, the chief holotech.

The tech scoffed, "So, we were working on the commander's little droid this morning – trying to get a transmitter in him which would connect to the Captain – and you'll never guess what we found." he said. Corliss hid his disappointment well, he had hoped that Ariadné had contacted them... but no.

"Don't play games with me Rariss, just tell me what's going on." the young man replied.

Rariss nodded, "As you wish, Lieutenant... though be aware, you aren't going to like what you see."

Corliss narrowed his eyes, sending a rather dangerous glare the man's way.

After a few button pushes, Corliss saw what they were talking about, his jaw dropping unceremoniously. It was Lars, all in black with a lightsaber strapped to his belt. R2 beeped in a panic in the background as the image spoke:

_"__Greetings Excellency, I'm Luke Skywalker..." _

* * *

Myrna paced the small room, still waiting for Ariadné to return. An hour before, someone had knocked on the door – when she opened it, she was surprised to see a young boy.

"He said that your friend had sent him here. Apparently I was wrong to think she wasn't established enough to go down to the docks." Yete had said, shoving the boy into the room. "I expect her to pay extra for the slave... I'm not feeding him for nothing."

"I'm sure she will." Myrna replied, feigning coldness as her mind took a mental check of the boy's injuries.

"She better." Yete replied, looking down at the boy. "Too bad I didn't go today... I might have found me a nice little one like him. Help out around here." she ruffled his hair ignoring the scathing look which Myrna sent her way.

"Alright you've delivered your message." Myrna hissed, sending the woman away. She turned toward the little boy, her heart breaking as she watched his lip quiver. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kier." he answered quietly, his blue eyes shimmering in unshed tears. Myrna knelt down to his size.

"Where are you from?" she asked gently, watching as he suddenly looked confused.

"You're not like the others, are you?" he asked, putting a rather difficult question before her. If she answered truthfully, he may not know much discretion and get the whole mission blown out of the water... but she wasn't sure she could break his tiny trust.

"No, I'm not." she finally whispered, brushing his hair out of his face. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

Now he watched her from the bed as she paced, his eyes simply following her as she wore a hole in the floor.

"Are you waiting for the brown eyed lady?" he asked her, "Tine?" she had given him her fake name, knowing full well that he would not be able to keep such a secret.

"Yes, I am." she replied just as the door opened and a brown eyed woman was ushered in – followed by Ariadné. "Where have you been?" Myrna demanded, earning a shushing motion from her Captain.

"Unless you want us dead, I suggest you keep your voice down." she hissed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Myrna asked, "You bought two slaves."

Ariadné scoffed, "Really? I hadn't noticed." she said sarcastically, "This is Leia. Did you find out his name?"

"Keir" Myrna supplied, "Where's he from?"  
"Alderaan." Ariadné replied.

"Alderaan?" Leia echoed, looking down at the boy. "Where from?"

Keir looked at Myrna as if asking if he could answer. She nodded. "I don't know, my mother and father were from there. I was a baby when we left." he answered. "Are you from Alderaan?"

Leia nodded. "Nice going Khari." Myrna retorted, "Two slaves from Alderaan."

"Well at least they'll keep each other company." Ariadné replied. "Now, what brought you to Tyrn?" she asked Leia.

"No business of yours." Leia replied testily.

Ariadné chuckled, "Feisty." she commented with a smile. "But I have a good reason for asking."

"I'm sorry _mistress, _I did not mean to anger you." Leia's sarcastic reply earned a silent laugh from the Captain.

"Allow me to introduce myself." she said, "I'm Khariya Faria – no, that's not my real name, but that's what you have to work with now. This is my associate: Fatine." Leia looked over at the other woman, and it was clear that she wasn't happy with the name or situation.

"Nice to meet you Khariya-who-is-not-Khariya." Leia said sarcastically.

"Well, at least her heart is in the right place." Ariadné joked, "Now, I need to explain something to you. We are not who we act to be. Khariya Faria doesn't truly exist, neither does Fatine Zulen. But, as we are not truly from Echtra, that is all I can tell you."

Leia looked confused, "Who are you then?" she asked.

"Friends." Ariadné answered, "I bought you because I knew that those who would have bought you had very malicious intentions. In reality, I bought the pair of you because I couldn't let you stay where you were."

"You truly wish to help me?" Leia asked.

"Yes, as much as I can..." Ariadné replied.

"I have a friend who also was about to be sold-"

"The wookiee." Ariadné supplied, "I'm afraid I can't do anything for him – before you interrupt, let me speak – I cannot help him for two reasons. One is that it will look suspicious if I bought another slave, and second is that he was sold after you. I can do nothing as I am only establishing myself here."

Leia's eyes scrutinized the woman. "Who are you?"

Ariadné looked at her for a moment, using the Force to determine just _who _Leia was, and if she was trustworthy. After finding her Force-signature to be light, she made her decision. "Fatine, take the boy to get something to eat, I'm sure he's hungry."

Myrna glanced between the women, "Come on Keir, lets get you something to eat. By the way, our landlady was clear to say that we pay extra now that we have slaves."

"Naturally, now go" Ariadné replied as the woman slipped out of the room. "Alright, I can only explain certain things... and I want you to swear that you will not divulge my secrets."

Leia nodded.

"Very well..." the Captain replied with a sigh, her voice turning more normal. "I am from Liboria, on the other side of the river. My friend and I are here as a last resort..."

* * *

If anyone had walked into Luke's office that morning, they would have found quite a sight. Every holopad which the Commander had was strewn on the desk, a bit of different information on each. The general message was clear: all of the fortresses on the banks of the river had been overrun, and troops were beginning to move inward tor Cairn Corness. Luke let out a groan of frustration as he read another pad.

There was no news on the_ Millennium Falcon. _Yet, he could sense Leia. Whatever was going on, she seemed to be content; the earlier panic completely gone. He only hoped that Han had figured something out, and they would be crossing the river quickly. However, he knew that it was a hopeless cause. There was no way to cross... unless Han suddenly came up with an idea to make the _Falcon _floatable and get it down the river.

A knock resounded on the door, "Come in." he replied, his eyes not moving from his holopad. Corliss walked in, taking the seat opposite. "There has been no new news Corliss, you may tell the queen that."

"I will." the young man replied, "But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?" Luke asked, putting his holopad down. "What's wrong?"  
Corliss shook his head, "Tell me, does my sister know."

"Know what?" Luke inquired, "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"That you've been lying to her?" Corliss replied.

Luke's breath caught in his throat. "I don't know what you—" Corliss threw a holopad on the desk and Luke took a glance. The _Millennium Falcon _hovered on the screen. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Surely you recognize it." Corliss said in fake innocence. "Is it not your brother-in-law's ship? Or perhaps this will help you." touching the holopad, the image from earlier started to playback. "So... Luke Skywalker... I will ask you again: does my sister know?"

The commander was silent. "How did you find this out?" Luke finally asked.

Corliss ignored his blown off question a moment as he answered with: "Your droid is quite difficult to get information from."

Luke stood up. "What did you do to R2?!" he demanded.

Corliss was unfazed. "Your R-unit went to get some mechanical problems fixed the other day, remember – to put a connecting transmitter on him so that we could contact Ariadné when the time came." he explained, "In the process, we accidentally came across a hologram which you recorded a while back... for Jabba the Hutt. After the technicians heard the name associated with your image, they called me."

Luke sat back down, his head in his hands as he realized what had happened. "So you just went in to get information."

"I tried to defend you at first, saying that perhaps you were pretending to be Skywalker for Jabba the Hutt..." Corliss said quietly, "But then I delved a little deeper into R2. After overriding his original coding, I was able to get some information from him in regards to both you and your family. He had everything there was to know about you, even the day when you took him aside to inform him of your new name." he paused. "Then I asked my mother."

"She was my mother's handmaiden." Luke replied.

"I know." Corliss said, "She told me everything after I showed her that holo. She told me about your father, and your mother. She explained when she first had her suspicions on who you were... and why my sister is still clueless."

"I never wanted to lie to Ariadné." Luke replied quickly, "But she would never-"

"She hates you." Corliss said, "You are responsible for our brother's death in her eyes."

"I know." Luke replied. "She's told me."

"All the while completely clueless that the man she hated, she was becoming friends with. Did you honestly think that it would work well? Did you think we would never find out?" Corliss asked him, his voice raising marginally.

Luke sighed, "I didn't know how to tell her."

"She's not unreasonable La – Luke. If you had told her, she would have forgiven you in time." Corliss replied, "Now, however, I don't know." he began twisting the ring on his hand. "You've broken her trust."

"I know." Luke repeated, "She's left this position with a man she hates."

Corliss chuckled, standing up and walking to the window. "See, she doesn't hate you." he said, "Or rather, she didn't. When she comes back and finds out the truth she will, I'm sure. But right now she admires you – I would even dare to say that my sister cares about you. Did she not give you her ring?"  
"She told me to take care of it and her family." Luke replied.

The Lieutenant snickered, "My sister is not good at expressing her emotions. I think that in many ways, she has grown fond of you. She wouldn't leave that ring with just anyone." Luke let out a groan as he held his head in his hands again. "You're going to kill her with your secrets." Corliss muttered.

Luke's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"She's ill, Skywalker. My sister cannot handle full-scale betrayal." Corliss answered. "If she wasn't hardened before, she will be now."

"Corliss..."  
"You want to know if I will tell her." the boy replied, taking in a deep breath. "No."

Luke looked at the boy in astonishment. "What?"

Corliss turned back toward Luke, "You are going to tell her when she returns. If you don't, then I will. But I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"But-"

"No one but the technicians and myself know about this – as my mother already knew and therefore doesn't count." Corliss replied, walking toward Luke. "If you promise me that you will tell her on your own... without her 'finding out'... then I will not utter a word to anyone."

"I promise." Luke said, "I will tell her."

Corliss nodded, turning around to walk out. "Do you love her?"

Luke froze. He had been asking himself that question for a few days now... did he love Ariadné? He didn't know her well, and yet he cared for her very much. Every day he concerned himself with 'Is she still alive? Is she alright?' "I don't know." he answered finally.

Her brother nodded again, "You better find out before she gets back." he said walking out of the room.

Luke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The whole day had been one long catastrophe... and now he had to deal with what Corliss had mentioned about him loving Ariadné. How was he even supposed to answer such a question? It wasn't as if he knew what love was! He hung his head in his hands... his thoughts swirling in a ocean of confusion.

* * *

When Ariadné finished, Leia was a little more clued in to what was going on around her. 'Khariya' had bought her in good faith, and would need her help in spying... at least, that was what she'd said. When Leia had mentioned that she had been apart of the Alliance, Ariadné stiffened, explaining that her brother had joined them... but wouldn't say who he was. Leia then asked if Ariadné knew her brother, who had come to visit.

"Luke Skywalker?" Ariadné spat, "I know nothing of the man... except that he is responsible for my country losing its men."

Leia had been quick to come to her twin's defense, immediately worrying about him. "But Luke _is _here, I know it. He's my twin, I can sense when he is close and I tell you he's on Tyrn." she said.

Ariadné shook her head, "I understand the 'twin' thing, I am a twin myself. But I can assure you that Luke Skywalker is not where I came from." she replied, an image of Lars flashing through her mind. Suddenly she was suspicious. Surely Lars wouldn't have lied to her... surely _he _wasn't Luke Skywalker. "When was it that he came to our planet?" she asked.

Leia calculated the time, "About four months ago now." she said, "Why?"

The Captain shifted in her seat. "About four months ago we had two x-wing fighters crash on Tyrn. One was a Lars Starkiller, and we don't know who the other was. Lars is currently in my place back in Liboria."

"Lars?" Leia repeated, suddenly the pieces came together. Luke would use his uncle's name, Leia knew that... and Starkiller almost made her laugh... but she didn't think he'd actually pretend to be someone else. Then she remembered a few moments before, when Khariya had made her disdain for Luke obvious... if Luke had heard that, it might prompt him to disguise his identity for a time. In which case, this woman wouldn't know who he was. "Well, maybe this Lars went looking for him." she said, "I certainly did."

Ariadné scoffed "Well, I wish you the best in finding your brother. Though chances of him escaping unscathed are rather slim." she replied, getting up and walking away. Leia then began to wonder what Luke had been up to these last four months.

It was agreed that the next morning, Leia would play the part of a servant, in front of Yete, all for the sake of Ariadné's charade. As long as she, and Keir, pretended to be the dutiful servants, and did what they were told, then they might have a chance of getting out alive... and for Leia... with Han.

* * *

Han wasn't sure he liked being chained up. He had never liked it in the past, but now he truly wished he could somehow get out of them. Amara – as he later found out was the name of the woman who had bought him – had told him that he was there for a reason. Apparently her master, a General Faruq, had seen the _Falcon _go down, and had sent her to find its pilot. Why this man was so interested in him, he had no idea... all he could think of was what Leia was going through. He hoped that Chewie had taken care of her, and that she was alright. But he couldn't escape the nagging feeling that something was wrong... but he didn't know what.

The door opened, and Han looked up at Amara. "The General is ready to see you." she said, motioning for the guards to release his hands.

"How kind of him." Han quipped, "Tell me, is he usually this cordial with his guests?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Unless you would have preferred to simply be sold into slavery to the nearest person with the highest bid, I think you ought to be grateful." she said, her tone helpful. "The General saved you from certain death – you wouldn't last a week in any place. You don't like to stay put."

"I get restless." Han retorted, "My wife tells me that its something I can't control."

Amara smiled, "Your wife... the woman who you were with in the cell?" Han didn't reply. "I suppose it will be some comfort to you to hear that she wasn't sold to some leach. A woman bought her, and from my sources, the woman lives with another woman. No men are involved." despite the fact that the whole situation didn't make Han comfortable – the fact that Leia was somewhat safe made him happy.

"Thanks." he murmured.

"Don't thank me, I didn't buy her." Amara replied, leading the way as they entered another room.

So far what Han had seen were whitewashed walls and gray stone... but here it was different. There was a grandeur that he hadn't seen on Tyrn before, there was color and beauty, as if he had stepped into an oasis. Amara approached a high-backed chair, kneeling before the man who sat in it, his back turned to Han. "Master, I brought the pilot." she purred.

"Good job, my pet." the man replied, "Bring him to face me."

Amara snapped her fingers, causing the two guards to bring Han in front of the man. In that moment, Han suddenly realized why he had been wanted, his face familiar and yet unknown. "Well well, " Han started sarcastically, "What do you know? Just the person I came to see..."

* * *

Ooh... who is General Faruq do you think? And what does he want with Han? Reviews... please...


End file.
